


Vorfreude

by ambrosius



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5151080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambrosius/pseuds/ambrosius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of all the things Merlin had to deal with in his life a matchmaking computer droning on about destiny wasn't one that he was expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vorfreude

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this](http://kinkme-merlin.livejournal.com/36351.html?thread=40327423#t40327423) prompt at kinkme_merlin.
> 
> Thank you to [nomical](http://nomical.livejournal.com) for the beta and helping me whip this fic into shape! :) Any remaining mistakes are my own.
> 
>  **Vorfreude** (n.) the joyful, intense anticipation that comes from imagining future pleasures

It was just Merlin’s luck that his laptop would give him the blue screen of death while he was in the middle of working on a paper.

Merlin could do nothing but sit and stare at it as he felt the panic build within him. The paper was due in the morning and he still had half of it to write. He couldn’t suppress the bubble of hysteria-fueled laughter that escaped him as he rubbed his eyes and leaned back in his chair.

 _Merlin Emrys_ , he thought, _doomed to fail uni because of his shite laptop_. Was this karma for all the times he waited until the night before a paper was due to start it?

At this rate, Merlin wouldn't be surprised.

Before he could fall any further into dramatics and convince himself this was the sign that everything was going to complete shit, Merlin realized that his only saving grace would be his Uncle Gauis, a professor at Albion University, which Merlin attended.

If there was one person who may be able to save Merlin’s fate, it was Gauis who was an absolute wizard with computers.

With the hysteria still firmly clouding his judgment he all but ran to Gauis’ office, laptop shoved into his backpack. If Merlin was thinking rationally he might have remembered that he had saved a copy onto a USB, but all he could feel at the moment was blind panic and a hope that Gauis could fix it.

Merlin quickly knocked on the office door, chest heaving as he attempted to catch his breath.

He was bent over slightly as the door opened up. “Merlin, is that you? Are you alright, my boy?”

Merlin shook his head and blurted out, “my laptop died.”

“Well, you better come in then,” Gauis replied, giving Merlin an appraising look.

Merlin sat down in the chair opposite Gauis’ desk and pulled out his laptop, handing it over.

“Do I want to know what happened?” Gauis asked as he began tinkering away on it.

“I was just in the library working on a paper and then it decided that death would be better than allowing me to keep writing about Shakespeare.”

“Hmm, and it hasn’t been acting up at all lately?”

Merlin shrugged. “Not anything out of the ordinary.”

“Please tell me you can fix it Gauis,” Merlin all but pleaded.

Gauis merely raised an eyebrow at him in response. Merlin quickly closed his mouth and refrained from spilling out any more questions and settled for jiggling his leg in anticipation.

“Just give me one moment,” Gauis muttered a few minutes later. Merlin sat up a little straighter.

“Have you tried to fix it at all?” Gauis narrowed his eyes at him.

“Uh, not recently, but I have before,” Merlin answered, feeling sheepish.

Gauis merely hummed in reply, his gaze returning to the laptop.

“Volià,” Gauis declared moments later, turning Merlin’s laptop back around towards him. “Everything seems to be in working order and you haven’t lost anything.”

Gauis held up his hand before Merlin could say anything. “I would invest in a new battery and an external hard drive, which you should use,” he stated raising an eyebrow. “That way you can be better prepared if something like this happens again.”

Merlin beamed at him in response. “Thank you so much Gauis, you’re an absolute lifesaver.”

“Yes, well, you can tell me all about this paper you have to finish during our lunch on Friday, hmm?” Gauis questioned.

Oh god, he still had a paper to write. “Of course, I’ll see you then,” Merlin agreed, hurriedly gathering his things. He gave Gauis a small wave on his way out deciding to head back to his flat as there was enough bad vibes coming from the library.

Merlin made it back to the flat in record time and was thankful that none of his other flatmates were there because for once in his life he needed to concentrate.

He filled up his fluffy, white kitten's water bowl after she came bounding in to greet him with a soft meow.

Merlin scratched behind her ears for a moment muttering, “I’ll talk to you later, Aithusa, all right?” She let out another quiet meow in response.

Feeling significantly better than he had earlier, Merlin made his way to his room, setting his backpack down onto his bed and pulled out his laptop.

After gathering up his notes, Merlin settled down in his chair and turned on the computer. As he let go of the on button, he felt as if something from within him reached out towards the laptop causing him to feel a sharp shock that made him wince as he shook his hand out.

“Ouch,” he mumbled, sucking on his index finger for a moment hoping to quell the pain.

As the home screen came to life minutes later, Merlin attempted to begin his work but nothing he did could force the cursor to move.

“Piece of shit computer,” he muttered aloud, tapping the touchpad as if he could will it to work.

“What did you call me young man?” a voice asked, irritated.

Merlin jumped in his chair, turning around for the source of the voice, but there was no one there.

A small cough garnered his attention. “Over here, Merlin.”

Merlin slowly turned back to his laptop, his heart racing. _This was it_ , he thought, _the moment that he lost his mind because computers didn’t talk_.

But there on the computer screen, contrary to what Merlin hoped to see, was a newly blank screen with the word, Emrys, bolded. Seeing his last name didn’t make him feel any better about the whole situation.

“Young Emrys, we meet again.”

Merlin froze, his eyes wide, as he continued to gape at the computer screen in front of him.

“Are you talking to me?” Merlin choked out, looking around him to see if he really was alone. Gods, did Gauis know that his laptop could talk?

“I see you haven’t changed much after all these years.”

“I’m sorry, what? Who are you exactly?” _Or what are you would be more appropriate_ , Merlin thought hysterically.

“My name is Kilgharrah and I am able to take many different shapes and forms,” the computer informed Merlin. “But that is not the point, oh no, the point here is that your destiny awaits.”

“My destiny?” Merlin asked flatly.

“Yes, the time is fast approaching when you will be united with the other side of your coin. The two of you will do many great things together.”

“Excuse me?”

“The other side of your coin,” Kilgharrah repeated. “Do keep up, Merlin.”

“There’s no need to be so rude about it,” Merlin mumbled.

Kilgharrah let out an exasperated sigh. “I am merely here to help you on your way to your destiny. What you choose to do with the knowledge given is completely up to you.”

“Go on,” Merlin urged, still a little weary.

“Without you the fates will turn and all strides in the right direction will crumble," Kilgharrah intoned. "It is your fate to connect with the other side of your coin, if you do not, then all may be lost."

"So, no pressure then?" Merlin interrupted, to which he was promptly ignored.

"The key to catch a glimpse of what is to come is to simply channel your power into the laptop, say “ _ácýðan mec æt sé síþfæt sylfum géosceaft_ ,” and you and those you so choose may see what appears,” Kilgharrah uttered, “but be cautious of what the future holds, young Merlin, for what you see may not be all what it seems.”

“My power?” Merlin deadpanned, just when he thought it couldn’t any more bizarre.

“Your magic, Merlin,” Kilgharrah explained. “Don’t tell me that you do not feel it running through your veins as we speak?”

“Of course, but it’s never been something I’ve concentrated on before.”

“Magic is something that you have been born with; something that has always been a part of you. It is time that you begin to relearn it and discover more of that side of yourself.”

Merlin nodded in understanding; still a little too shocked to speak. “What if I need to speak with you again?” He questioned.

“Simply call my name if you ever have need of me,” Kilgharrah answered as Merlin attempted to process what he heard. “Take care, Emrys, for you and your other half will do great things.”

“Right then, okay,” Merlin mumbled to himself, as he psyched himself up as his magic became fully alert and humming, which was in juxtaposition to the pit of nerves settling in his stomach.

He took a deep breath, holding his palm over the laptop as he directed his magic towards it. His magic quickly flowed through him as he muttered the spell, closing his eyes in concentration.

When Merlin opened them, he saw tweets from the future on his screen.

  
  
  
  


“Gwencelot?” Merlin wondered out loud. “What in the world is that supposed to mean? Is that even a real word? I feel like I should have asked more questions…”

Merlin hesitantly pressed the esc key and was pleased to see that his laptop returned to normal. He sagged down in his chair in relief.

Rubbing his fingers on his temple, he figured this mess was best left until later. If this was how he was supposed to figure out his destiny, well, he wished there could have been an easier way.

***

Rather than forgetting all about the bizarre situation Merlin found himself in, the impulsive need to check further into his future was continually nagging at him. All he wanted to do was sit in front of his laptop and attempt to figure things out instead of paying attention to really anything else.

Merlin and his friend Gwen were sat outside of their next class, counting down the minutes until the class started as he gripped his backpack resisting the urge to get out his laptop.

“What’s gotten into you today?” Gwen asked, elbowing him slightly.

Merlin jumped a little in response. “Nothing, what do you mean?”

“It’s like you have your head in the clouds,” Gwen said. “Not that that is entirely new or anything, but today you seem to be somewhere else completely.”

Merlin gave her a weak smile. “Sorry, think I’m just tired.” Of course, it’s not that he didn’t want to tell her what was going on, but it’s that he was a little afraid to do so.

Honestly, what was he supposed to say? _Hey Gwen, I think I might be losing my grasp on reality because apparently I have some grand destiny, which my computer is poorly directing me towards via social media of all things. Also, have you met anyone recently?_

Like that would go over well. She would think he was completely mental and rightfully so. Merlin was still having trouble wrapping his own mind around everything, let alone contemplating telling someone else.

“Well,” Gwen continued oblivious to Merlin’s existential crisis, “we’re all planning on heading to the pub tonight to celebrate finishing our papers. You up for it?”

“I think I’ll have to beg off of this one,” Merlin replied. “Next time.”

“If you’re sure,” Gwen frowned at him.

Merlin nodded and gave her the brightest smile he could produce. She gave him a scrutinizing look in return, but thankfully let it go without further comment.

The rest of the day passed in a blur for Merlin, as he was hesitant to try anything with his laptop while in class and had to force himself to not flee from campus and rush back to his flat. He made it through class with only minimal looks from Gwen, which Merlin was thankful for.

“Mate, you ready for the pub tonight?” his flatmate, Gwaine, asked him as he walked through the door.

“Uh, I think I’m gonna skip out tonight,” Merlin said, wishing for once that no one would question him.

“Oi, you’re skipping out on us?” Will questioned, slightly incredulous, as he joined them in the main room. “What for?”

“Just not feeling it right now,” Merlin stated. “As much as I loathe to subject our friends to the two of you without me.”

“Excuse you, Merlin,” Gwaine interjected, a hand placed on his heart. “But we are an absolute delight.”

Merlin rolled his eyes in response. “I’ve already told Gwen I wasn’t coming, it’s not a big deal.”

“Mmhmm,” Will said, squinting at him. “I can tell you’re hiding something.”

“I’m an open book,” Merlin said splaying his hands out in front of him, in an attempt to appear innocent.

Gwaine looked back and forth between the two of them before sighing. “We’ll work it out of you eventually. Just get on with what you wanted to do; don’t let us keep you.”

Merlin was thankful that he was impervious to their combined puppy dog eyes. They used it far too often and that left Merlin to snort at them and walk away.

“You can tell me about everything tomorrow,” Merlin said over his shoulder as he went and picked up Aithusa.

The pair waved him away as he made his way to his room, Aithusa purring in his arms.

“Aithusa, I have a problem,” Merlin announced, setting her down once he closed the door to this room and went to get out his laptop.

“Well, maybe not so much a problem,” he rambled. “But I can see into the future, or my dingy laptop can anyway. _The future_ , can you believe it? And don’t get me started on whatever shit about destiny this thing was going on and on about…”

Aithusa meowed at him and nudged her nose against his arm.

“I still feel like I’m hallucinating, honestly,” Merlin murmured as he continued to absent-mindedly pet Aithusa. 

He desperately needed a clarification of what was happening; the first time could have just been a vivid, stress-induced delusion, but the second time would reassure him that this was actually real.

He focused his energy, one hand held over the top of the keyboard and muttered the spell, holding his breath.

It was official; Merlin didn’t know what to think anymore. The idea of actually having a Destiny, with a capital letter, was both intriguing and terrifying now that it seemed to be an actual thing.

“I don’t even know a Morgana Pendragon or a Lancelot,” Merlin mumbled to himself. “What is this even supposed to mean?”

Wait a second, _Lancelot_. “Oh my god, Gwencelot, how do I subtly bring that up to her?”

“Merlin!” Will called, banging on his bedroom door, and jolting Merlin out of his thoughts. “Stop talking to your cat for a minute and get out here! Gwaine’s trying to use the blender again! I swear I tried to stop him!”

Merlin winced, fearing for the cleanliness of the kitchen. After the fiasco of the week where Gwaine decided that he was going to learn how to cook properly, which needless to say ended horribly, the idea of letting Gwaine near any sort of kitchen appliance was enough to send a thrill of panic through both Merlin and Will.

“Oh god, I’ll be right out!” Merlin hollered back as he raced out of the room with Aithusa right behind him.

Lord help him, Merlin didn’t know what was worse: his flatmates or his new found knowledge of the future.

Just one step at a time, Merlin, one step at a time.

***

Merlin didn’t mean to start habitually checking to see if there was a new post that would show him something from his future, but here he was, already stuck in this endless cycle of needing to know. He thought he was already past this, but apparently he wasn’t whatsoever no matter how many days past.

It took every ounce of his willpower not to blurt out what he knew to all of his friends.

“Merlin,” Gwen smiled widely, leaning into him as she sat down. Everyone had gotten together at Gwen and Elyan’s place to hang out.

“Oh, I know that face,” Merlin laughed. “Out with it.”

“I think I’ve met someone,” Gwen whispered softly, as their friends attempted to pick out a movie to watch for the night.

“Is his name Lancelot by any chance?” Merlin asked before he could stop himself.

Gwen froze next to him. “How did you know?”

“Lucky guess?” He shrugged innocently.

“Right,” Gwen said skeptically with an eyebrow raised.

“I’ve seen him around before, figured he would be your type.”

“Oh, did you now?” Gwen asked, laughing a little.

Merlin dug his fingers into her side, tickling her. “C’mon, tell me all about him, you know you want to.”

“I don’t think I want to tell you anymore actually,” she sniffed, biting back a grin.

“Oi, what are you two giggling about over there?” Elyan called out to them.

“Gwen was just about to tell me all about her new man,” Merlin replied as Gwen dug her elbow into his side.

“I'm not telling you anything ever again,” she threatened.

“Gwen,” Elena all but squealed. “C’mon spill the beans already.”

There was a chorus of “please, Gwen!” and “just tell us already” from the group before she caved.

“His name is Lancelot,” she said to the room at large, eyes toward the ceiling.

Gwaine snorted and mumbled aloud, “Of course it is.”

Gwen glared at him a moment before continuing. “He’s in our year and studying medicine and we met at that little coffee shop just off campus, okay?”

There was a beat of silence where they all just looked at each other, waiting for Gwen to continue.

“That’s all you’re going to give us?” Elena complained throwing her hands in the air.

“Well,” Gwen hesitated for a moment. “I did invite him to our pub night, but I might have us skip it now,” she said, grinning. “Who knows what all of you will say and plus, Gwaine would definitely scare him away.”

“Why am I always the one who would do something like that?” Gwaine whined, pouting. “You know, deep down I know I am adored and loved by all of you.”

“Stuck with you, love you, same thing,” Will laughed.

Gwaine shrugged. “I’ll take it.”

Merlin’s thoughts drifted from the conversation as he couldn’t help but think that these glimpses into what was to come were happening sooner than he expected. He couldn’t help but feel a twinge of excitement at the prospect.

“I solemnly swear that we will be on our best behavior,” Gwaine promised. “Probably.”

“I think that’s going to be the best you’re going to get,” Merlin added.

Gwen buried her head in Merlin’s shoulder. “Why am I friends with you all again?”

“Best not to question it,” Will answered solemnly.

“Yeah, or you’d rethink why you’re friends with Will,” Gwaine commented. It only took Will a moment before he launched himself out of the armchair and charged at Gwaine laughing. Gwaine raced out of the room yelling, “why does it always end up like this?”

“I suppose I wouldn’t change it,” Gwen said softly. Merlin smiled to himself thinking the same thing.

***

  
  
  
  


“Gods, I wish I’d taken a philosophy class,” Merlin mumbled to himself. “What did he even mean by destiny exactly? Did he mean like soul mates?”

“Are our entire lives planned out for us by fate? Or can things be changed and altered?” Merlin threw his arms across his face as he laid down on his bed. He was becoming too maudlin even for himself to deal with at the moment.

“Goodness, if my destiny isn’t meant romantically what if I have to help them run for office or something?” Merlin groaned. “Aithusa, I really don’t think I’m cut out for something like that? Can you imagine the pressure? My palms get sweaty and my knees knock together just thinking about an important decision.”

Merlin got up and paced up and down in his bedroom as Aithusa watched blearily. “What if it has to do with my magic? Do you think I’ll be able to tell when I meet whoever my destiny is because of it?” And really, if the posts were any indication, he guessed that it was a possibility.

“I mean okay, I know this is a new thing, but honestly I didn’t ask for this to happen to me. There must be people better suited for this kind of situation.”

He collapsed onto the bed next to Aithusa. “With great power comes great responsibility,” he intoned. He could just hear Will laughing at him.

Now that he was older he was more aware of his power, and he could feel it thrumming through his veins as if it was a part of him. The feeling had always been there, Merlin reflected, but when he was younger he had always figured it was simply adrenaline or nervousness, never something supernatural, until he grew older and talked to Gauis about it. He never had a name for it before as magic seemed to only exist in fantasy worlds.

Merlin could still remember the first time that something out of the ordinary happened. When he was around the age of five he desperately wished for a chocolate chip cookie and when it seemingly appeared from out of nowhere, he simply chalked it up to his mother caving in and getting him one after whining about it for so long. As he slowly realized what was actually happening as he grew up, it came in handy especially in regards to what he and Will got up to. They were nothing if not enthusiastic pranksters driving his mother mad trying to keep up with them.

“Ugh,” he groaned, throwing a pillow over his head.

“Merlin!” Will called knocking on his door. He really needed to invest in a do not disturb sign. “Do you think that you can leave your room for a second and help me study?”

Merlin moved the pillow off of him sighing.

“I asked Gwaine but you can imagine how that turned out. I’m out fifteen quid for not getting any of the questions right,” Will continued.

Merlin snorted walking over to open the door. “I can’t believe you resorted to asking Gwaine,” he said following Will to his room.

“Mate, I had to do what I had to do,” he said with his hands raised. “Surprisingly, it worked pretty well last time, but he kept getting distracted by the questions this time around and demanding that I tell him more.”

Merlin laughed to himself, Gwaine would.

“So I told him, mate, take the class yourself then if you want to know so much, you know?” Will continued to rant. “Maybe stop slacking off in your photography classes and take a history class if you care enough to pester me about it.”

Merlin just shook his head at Will and Gwaine’s antics, happy for the distraction.

He would have to think about whatever destiny decided to throw at him another time. Or maybe…

“Will,” Merlin stated, quickly shutting him up. “Serious question, what do you think it would mean if someone told you that you had a destiny, hypothetically, of course.”

Will scrunched his face in concentration sitting down in his computer chair. “I’d tell them to go fuck themselves. Destiny and fate and all that is complete shite mate; we make our own choices and decide what happens. What we choose to do isn't written in the stars.”

Merlin felt himself deflate a little bit at that, though he knew he shouldn’t have been surprised. Will was always banging on about if karma was really an actual thing that he would have reaped some sort of reward by now.

“Why?” Will asked, pulling Merlin from his thoughts. “Aithusa been meowing about how great you’re going to be or something?”

Merlin managed a small smile. “Something like that,” he replied.

Will eyed him for a moment, looking as if he was going to comment on something before letting the subject matter drop. Merlin had never been more thankful.

***

If Merlin were prone to have a type, it would have definitely been that fit blond bloke in a suit. Goodness, that man was gorgeous. Merlin didn’t recognize him though; he knew that he wouldn’t be able to forget that face if he did.

His magic hummed alert and excited as he took in the post, which took Merlin by surprise. It wasn’t often that his magic responded so strongly to something. Sure, it would often give off a sense of calmness or even worry, but never anything to this degree.

“Wait a second, do you think that this whole thing really is Kilgharrah trying to matchmake me?” Merlin asked Aithusa, the thought coming to him suddenly. God, why couldn’t these things have any sort of date on them?

He rubbed his eyes, sighing to himself. Merlin didn’t know what was worse matchmaking friends or a matchmaking computer.

“Ahem,” he coughed. “Kilgharrah? Can I talk to you?”

“I am here,” Kilgharrah said. Relief immediately flooded through Merlin. Hopefully he could get some answers.

“When you said destiny earlier,” Merlin started off, rubbing the back of his neck, a nervous tic. “What exactly did you mean by that?”

“I think you understand perfectly, young Merlin.”

“So, you really are just trying to set me up then?”

“Destiny is not something to take lightly,” Kilgharrah chastised. “You and your destiny will do great things.”

“Right,” Merlin deadpanned. “Thanks for the help.”

“You and your destiny have been bound together throughout time. It is high time that you and the other side of your coin are reunited.”

“Do you mean we’ve had past lives?” Merlin inquired, trying to wrap his mind around the whole situation.

“Of the sort, but here in this lifetime it is not of consequence.”

Merlin snorted. “You don’t believe in giving straight answers do you?”

Kilgharrah chuckled in response. “Where’s the fun in that? Do not fret, Merlin. You will understand everything in time.”

Of course. “Thank you, Kilgharrah,” Merlin replied, sensing that that was all he would manage to get out of Kilgharrah.

“Until next time.”

Merlin closed his laptop and scratched Aithusa behind her ears after she climbed onto his lap. “Can you believe this?” Aithusa looked wearily up at him as if questioning how many times he was actually going to ask her that.

Merlin had spent too much time lately with his thoughts about this whole thing on a continuous loop. Something had to give; it was giving him whiplash. One moment it was enticing and an exciting aspect of his life and another moment he remembered he wouldn’t, _couldn’t_ , tell anyone for fear of what they would say. And really who’s to say that destiny is even the best thing for him? What if he didn’t like this guy or vice versa?

“Gods, why does the name Pendragon seem so familiar?” Merlin had first taken notice of it when he saw Morgana’s name before, but didn’t think much of it then.

Aithusa meowed at him and pressed the top of her head against his hand.

“I can’t really sink any lower than internet stalking can I?” Merlin mumbled, petting Aithusa.

Pulling his laptop back towards him, he tapped nervously on the keyboard with his free hand.

It didn’t take long for the page to load all articles that seemed to bear the same title.

_Uther Pendragon to run for Prime Minister._

“Holy shit,” Merlin muttered, clicking on the first article.

> _Uther Pendragon, Leader of the House of Commons, and notable Conservative party member, has officially announced his intentions to run for Prime Minister. In an interview with The Daily Mail, he said, “I feel as though the time is right and I hope to show the British people that their faith in my abilities still holds true.”  
>    
>  Pendragon has been the Leader of the House of Commons since 2005 and his chances of beating rival, Odin Tyr, look well as of today. He is seen as the clear frontrunner for the party as his hard line approach is popular with the Conservative crowd._

Merlin skimmed the rest, feeling a little nauseous.

> _His two children, Arthur (19) and Morgana (21) Pendragon, are said to be excited for their father and wish him all the best._

Now it all makes sense. Merlin could still remember Uther’s famous rant against gay marriage before it had been legalized. Since then though, Uther hadn’t been quite as vocal.

 _Ha_ , Merlin wondered, a hysterical bubble of laughter escaping him. _I wonder what he would do if I actually dated his son…_

Maybe it was best if Merlin didn’t think about it at the moment. His hard and true method of simply ignoring something until it went away seemed appropriate at the moment.

“I gotta get out of this room,” Merlin muttered. He set Aithusa down on the floor and made his way out of the room with Aithusa padding along beside him.

“Well, well, well,” Gwaine grinned, a hand on his hip, as Merlin walked into the kitchen. “Look who it is. Did you forget what we were going to do today?”

Oh shit. “Uh, of course not?”

Will snorted and bumped his shoulder against Merlin’s as he walked into the room. “I can’t believe this. Who was the one that was going on and on about looking forward to ogling all the fit blokes playing football?”

Merlin could feel the blush rise on his face. “I was drunk.”

“Doesn’t make it any less true, mate,” Will retorted.

“Anyway, we’re all supposed to be there soon,” Gwaine informed them. “The match starts in a couple of hours and we have to show up to support Lance or Gwen will have all our bollocks.”

“Like you’re mister punctuality,” Merlin muttered, grabbing a bottle of water.

Will cut Gwaine off before he could say anything. “Whatever cheesy lines you’re about to say, please spare us.”

“You know me so well,” Gwaine said batting his eyelashes at Will who rolled his eyes in response.

Merlin refrained from rolling his eyes at the pair of them. “We’re meeting the girls at the pitch then I assume?”

Will nodded. “I’m hoping to find myself a sexy bird while we’re there.”

“Mate, yes!” Gwaine high-fived him.

“I’m ashamed to know both of you right now,” Merlin stated, shaking his head at the two of them. They really did share the same one-track mind. “Please never utter those words in reference to women ever again, I’m begging you.”

They rolled their eyes simultaneously at Merlin.

“Let’s just get going, yeah?” Merlin said as he made for the door, making sure to grab his wallet as he went.

“Oh, I see how it is,” Gwaine laughed, as Merlin and Will followed behind. “Just change the subject as quick as you can, Merlin. I’ll have to make sure you get laid soon and then maybe you’ll change your tune.”

“Maybe one of those footie guys?” Will added.

Gwaine tapped his chin in thought. “I’ll have to feel them out. This,” he gestured at his body, “works on everyone my friend.”

Will barked out a laugh. “Yeah, if they don’t have a brain.”

Gwaine put him in a headlock in retaliation.

“How about I just find my own guys?” Merlin said, laughing at the pair of them.

“Oh no, we’ve seen the guys that you pick up,” Will retorted as they hopped onto the bus.

“Excuse me, what does that even mean?” Merlin spluttered. “I think I should be offended.”

“It means they treat you like shit, Merlin,” Will explained straight-faced. “And we can’t have that.”

“They all haven’t been that bad,” Merlin argued. “And come on, I haven’t dated that many guys.”

“Besides the point, Merlin. Name one who wasn’t awful,” Gwaine challenged, arms crossed.

“Daegal was sweet.”

“Oh my god,” Will laughed, hunching over slightly. “I completely forgot about that guy. Didn’t he use you to copy all of your homework in sixth form? I thought you almost got written up because of it?”

“Details,” Merlin said waving his hand as if to dismiss that statement. To be fair, they were right for the most part, but he didn’t want to give them the satisfaction.

“Merlin, you are absolutely incredible,” Gwaine said shaking his head.

“Shut up,” Merlin grumbled, fighting a smile. He pushed the button for their stop as he looked out the window and saw they were nearing the stadium.

Gwaine threw his arm around Merlin’s shoulders as they stepped off the bus and started walking towards the pitch.

“I’m still surprised you haven’t tried out for the team yet,” Merlin said glancing over at Gwaine.

Gwaine squeezed his shoulder in response. “Ah, I’ve always been more of a rugby lad myself.”

“Really? Why didn’t you try out last year?”

Will couldn't hold back from letting out a gasp of laughter from the other side of Gwaine. “It would cut into his ‘studying’ time, obviously.”

“Ha bloody ha,” Gwaine drawled. “I was thinking about trying out this year I’ll have you know.”

“Oh, of course,” Will responded, smirking. “My mistake.”

“I feel like you’re issuing a challenge to me right now.”

“Yeah, that’s exactly what’s happening,” Will said sarcastically.

Merlin couldn’t help but shake his head at the two of them. He ignored their back and forth bickering and scanned the crowd for any sign of the girls.

Merlin nudged Gwaine as he spotted Elena waving her hands wildly at them in the distance.

“There’s my girl,” Gwaine said, finally releasing Merlin from his grip. “Let’s get a move on boys.”

“Hi guys,” Elena grinned at them as they made their way over.

Merlin worked his way down the line hugging Elena and Mithian hello before making his way toward Gwen.

He took a seat next to her, leaving the other four to yell about the game. It was really only a matter of minutes before Elena began shouting at the refs. He pitied the people sitting in front of them.

Gwen hooked her arm through his and smiled up at him.

“So?” She questioned, leaning in towards him. “How are you feeling?”

Merlin smiled resting his head on top of hers for a moment. “I'm well, thanks. Definitely doing better than before.”

“Good, because if you weren’t then I was going to pull out all the stops to make you happy.”

“Were you now?”

“Oh yes, I had a grand ole plan and everything,” she laughed.

“I’m sure you did,” Merlin smiled. “Enough about me,” he glanced down at her. “How are you and Lancelot?” He faked a swoon, laughing as she stuck her tongue out at him.

“Oh my god,” she chuckled sitting up. “Why do you always say his name like that? Like we’re characters out of some romance novel.”

“Have you ever looked at yourself when you say his name,” Merlin raised an eyebrow at her. “Or how you talk about him? Babes, you’re like a romance novel personified.”

“Oh, Lance is so perfect,” Merlin imitated Gwen, hands clasped together, making his voice higher. “He’s going to be a doctor and he rescues kittens from trees.”

Gwen jabbed him in the side. “I do not sound like that.”

“Whatever you have to tell yourself to get by.”

“What are you two snickering about over there?” Gwaine asked looking down the row at them. “Liking what you’re seeing out there?” he winked.

“You know us so well, Gwaine,” Merlin said, rolling his eyes at him.

“Don’t forget keep your eyes on the pitch,” Gwaine gave him another exaggerated wink. “I’m sure you’d fancy that blond standing at midfield, Merlin.”

It took Merlin a moment before he caught on. “Please don’t, I’m begging you. I thought you were joking.”

“I never kid about love, mate.”

“Do I want to know what you two are talking about?” Gwen asked looking between them.

Merlin shook his head. “Probably not.”

Gwaine gasped as if a thought a struck him suddenly. “We should ask Lance to see if anyone’s available.”

“What?” Gwen asked, still oblivious to what was happening.

“Can you just not?” Merlin pleaded, silently willing Gwaine to stop talking. The last thing Merlin needed was Gwen getting involved in his love life. It was bad enough that Gwaine had a vested interest in it, but he didn’t need the added interest from Gwen. He would never hear the end of it if he did.

Gwaine nodded minutely glancing over at Merlin. “Uh, it’s nothing Gwen, just teasing Merlin is all.”

Merlin raised his eyes to the heaven in thanks.

“Of course,” Gwen laughed. “What else is new?”

“How about we just focus on the game and cheer on Lance, yes?” Merlin looked pointedly at all of them.

“Sir, yes, sir,” Gwaine saluted.

The Albion Knights won 4-2; one goal came from Lance, and Merlin never thought he would see the day that Gwen flailed so hard in celebration, but here he was.

“You are too cute, Gwen,” he had laughed once she had settled down. She had beamed at him in return.

They all headed over to the Rising Sun pub afterwards to celebrate the victory, settling in at their usual table.

“Lance, mate, that shot was absolutely wicked,” Will stressed, slamming his hand on the table.

Lance was sat with his arm slung around Gwen. He took a sip of his water before answering. “The pass was incredible. Honestly, I’m just lucky it went in.”

“You’re so modest,” Mithian teased.

“And isn’t that a surprise,” Gwaine interjected.

“What will he do next?” Merlin questioned, smirking.

“Find the cures for all diseases?” Will added.

“Help all old people around the world cross the street?” Mithian joined in.

“World peace?” Elena laughed. “Or wait, definitely slay a magical beast as a true knight would.”

“Pay for our drinks?” Gwaine added last wiggling his eyebrows at Lance.

“You guys,” Gwen complained, attempting to reign in a smile.

Lance chuckled shaking his head at everyone. “All right, all right, I get it. You can all stop taking the piss now.”

“Better get used to it, love,” Elena smiled tapping her drink with his.

“I’ll drink to that.”

***

During the following weeks, it didn’t take long for Merlin to realize that this Arthur Pendragon absolutely had to be the one Kilgharrah was talking about in regards to being the “other half of his coin.” Ever since he had first seen the picture that included him, he kept cropping up in the posts.

Merlin wasn’t lying when he said that Arthur looked the part of his type. Blond hair, blue eyes, and an athletic build, all he needed was a decent personality and Merlin would be swooning. It became increasingly obvious to Merlin that his destiny had to be Arthur as he attempted to figure things out. There was no other person that fit the bill, and, well, once Merlin had his mind set that it was Arthur there was no turning back.

He was just thankful that neither Will nor Gwaine came in when he was pacing and gesticulating wildly as he rattled off question after question to Aithusa.

"Can you believe what Arthur called me?"

"I can't tell if we're flirting or that's just banter."

"Aithusa, you don't think that I'm misinterpreting this am I? Gods, what if I'm just assuming it's Arthur when in reality it's not?”

"It has to be Arthur, right? Who else would it be?"

It was like going in circles everyday; it was driving him mad. Every time he was absolutely certain of it there was still a small doubt in the back of his mind with every passing day without a sign of any Arthur Pendragon, anywhere.

He wished he could just push it from his mind, but it always trickled back in somehow when he least expected it. It was getting to the point where it was just exhausting to think about. Merlin wanted to keep looking forward and remain positive about his destiny, but it was taking _so long_ and Merlin was only human. He needed to meet this person in the flesh and see where they stood and what would happen.

Merlin knew he was hitting rock bottom when even Lance, the newest to their friend group, could tell that something was up.

“Are you sure you’re getting enough sleep?” Lance asked looking up from his notes. The two were sat at a table at Camelot Coffee, a small coffee shop just quiet enough to be a prime studying spot for students. “It’s just... that's your third cup of coffee in a couple of hours and from the way you’re acting it looks like your heart is about to explode.” He looked pointedly at Merlin’s shaking hand.

“Does it now Dr. DuLac?” Merlin asked taking another sip, gripping the cup a little tighter. He needed the coffee to get through these notes. Merlin had been seriously slacking lately when it came to his classes and he was not about to fail any of them.

Lance looked at him as if he couldn’t believe what Merlin was actually saying to him.

“I’ll switch to water if it gets you to stop looking at me like that,” Merlin said setting down his coffee.

“You probably should,” Lance commented, eyes going back to his notes. “Have you ever thought about trying yoga or something? That might de-stress you a little.”

Merlin could honestly say that that had never crossed his mind. He had a difficult enough time getting from place to place without tripping let alone having to balance and stretch at the same time.

“I don’t think that’s for me actually,” Merlin admitted with a shrug. “Maybe I’ll start running in the mornings again if I can will myself to do it.”

“Actually,” Lance said, twirling his pen for a moment. “That doesn’t sound like a bad idea. I usually opt for an evening run most days, but if you want I can run with you in the mornings?”

Merlin felt himself warm slightly, his magic humming softly, as it often did when he was feeling particularly happy.

“That would be great actually,” Merlin beamed at him. “If you don’t mind that is.”

“Of course, it’s not a problem, Merlin. I wouldn’t have offered otherwise.”

“Well, okay then,” Merlin nodded. “Tomorrow morning bright and early.”

“I’ll be there.”

***  
  
  


The stress of his destiny seemingly being unattainable at the moment didn’t let up even when Merlin started running. Though, Lance’s companionable silence didn’t go unheeded. Merlin had hoped that going for a morning jog would help since it usually cleared his mind, but this time around it only earned him weird looks from Gwaine and Will in the mornings.

“Did your secret boyfriend break up with you or something?” Will asked one morning.

Merlin snorted. “I’ve never had a secret boyfriend, Will.”

“Of course not,” Will rolled his eyes at him. “Then what’s gotten into you lately?”

“Nothing,” Merlin shrugged.

Will sighed, disgruntled. “You should be happy that it’s not Gwaine talking to you right now because he would just drag you to a pub, even at this hour.”

Merlin glanced over at Will, unimpressed, before taking a bite of toast.

“Don’t make me sic Gwen on you, Merlin, I’ll do it,” Will continued. “I don’t want to resort to that, but I will if you won’t talk to me.”

“I appreciate the concern, but if there was something serious going on you know I would talk to you about it. Since there isn’t can you just drop it?”

Will grumbled some more to himself before asking, “is it a ya know?” He made a vague hand gesture, wiggling his fingers.

Merlin sighed to himself. Will was one of the few people who actually knew about his magic as they had grown up together and he was the first person he had confided in about it. It had, and still is, a wonderful thing to have someone who knew and accepted him for it.

But it was still hard for him to tell Will, and Gauis for that matter, what was happening. Merlin knew that they would understand, but part of him couldn’t make himself tell them. He needed to figure it out on his own for now.

He gave a noncommittal shrug to Will before leaving the kitchen. If he stayed a moment longer he might let the whole story burst out of him.

Merlin should have known that the pestering about his well-being would continue. While he loved that his friends cared about him, there was just some things he couldn’t force himself to tell them.

Of course, it was then completely unsurprising to Merlin that Gwen cornered him after his last class.

“So,” she drawled, “how are things?” She looped her arm through his and peered up at him with a smile on her face.

“Things would be better if the lot of you got a better hobby,” Merlin sighed, resigned to the whole situation. Gwen really wasn’t subtle when she wanted to get information out of him as she had a distinct way going about it. She first fooled her target into thinking that she was just curious about what was happening in their life, but then almost without notice you would soon be telling her your darkest secrets as if she had administered some sort of truth serum. It was truly a gift.

“We’re only concerned,” Gwen tsked. “And they’ve been telling me that you’ve been talking to Aithusa a lot more than usual.”

And if that wasn't one of the most embarrassing things someone had ever said to Merlin in his life.

“I know, I know, I’ve just been a little stressed,” Merlin mumbled.

“Now, before you say anything just hear me out,” Gwen started solemnly. It took all Merlin had not to groan.

“We were thinking that to help get you out of this little funk that you’ve been in we’d… um…” Gwen hesitated for a moment before dropping the bomb. “Set you up on a date?”

Of course they did. “Is that a question?”

“No,” Gwen huffed. “And it’s not negotiable, just so you know.”

“Of course,” Merlin replied. “Because you all think I’m heartbroken, I get it.”

“Merlin,” Gwen said softly, stopping Merlin with a tug on his arm. “When’s the last time you had a night out with someone? It wouldn’t hurt to put yourself out there, love. We just want you to be happy,” she finished, peering up at him intently. As if she could will him to believe her. 

“I know what I said, but if you absolutely, one hundred percent, do not want to do this I won’t make you.”

Merlin let out a deep sigh. He really needed to get his mind off of Arthur Pendragon and really could this matchmaking scheme be any worse than the one seemingly being forced upon him by a computer? Somehow Merlin doubted it.

“Do I even want to know who you set me up with?” Merlin wondered aloud.

“Is that a yes?” Gwen gasped, her face slowly lighting up into a smile.

“It’s a grudging yes I’ll have you know.”

Gwen beamed at him. “Oh, you’ll have so much fun, I promise.”

“Ha, we’ll see,” Merlin muttered. “Which one of you picked this guy out anyway?”

“You needn’t worry about that.”

Merlin was instantly suspicious. “It was Gwaine wasn’t it?”

Gwen winced slightly. “It was.” Merlin cast his eyes towards the heavens as she confirmed his worst fears. They actually let Gwaine choose, unbelievable. “I’m sure it’ll be fine. He assured me that it would be anyway. The guy is supposed to be really lovely.”

Merlin raised an eyebrow at her.

“I may have paraphrased what he said a little bit,” she admitted. "Or maybe a lot..."

“We’ll just see how it goes then, shall we?” Merlin gave her a small smile, which she returned, relief clear on her face.

“Good, then you’ll be ready to go for tonight.”

Merlin felt as though he should be offended that they assumed he had nothing planned. He didn’t, of course, but it was the principle of the thing.

“Of course,” Merlin replied, giving in. “Will you come over beforehand?”

Gwen nodded in agreement. “I’m so glad you’re taking this so well. You’re an absolute peach, darling.”

“You know me, I’m headed for the top babes,” Merlin joked.

Gwen laughed softly, “Come on, we better hurry if we’re to get you ready.”

***

It took Will one moment to look at Gwen and Merlin when they walked through the door before he said, “You’re actually going through with this, mate? Gwaine is great in regards to a lot of things, but getting dates for people is not one of them.”

“Will,” Gwen chastised. “You’re supposed to be supportive.”

“I am plenty supportive,” Will argued. “I just don’t think that Gwaine’s taste in men is suitable for our dear, lovable, innocent Merlin here.”

“Are you trying to say I’m not the mysterious and dangerous type? Or attractive to them?”

Will shot him a look that clearly said he couldn’t possibly be this obtuse.

“You cry every time you watch the _Titanic_ , Merlin.”

“That is obviously a cinematic masterpiece and I cannot be held accountable for how moved I get while watching it,” Merlin squawked, slightly indignant. “And also opposites attract.”

Will rolled his eyes at him. “Hopefully he’s not a douchebag that hurts your delicate sensibilities.”

“I love you too, Will.”

“Boys,” Gwen muttered to herself, shaking her head. “Go get ready, Merlin. You have to be at the pub soon.”

“Feel free to call me if you need to leave early, you know, if he’s a creep,” Will called as Merlin turned and walked towards his room.

Merlin didn’t dignify him with a response.

“Wear that maroon button down and those dark jeans!” he heard Gwen shout as he shut the door. It was going to be a long night.

Gwen had ceremoniously pushed Merlin out the door, while Will shouted obscene things at him. Of course, all Gwen told him about the date was to head to the Rising Sun and that the fellow was named Cenred.

The nervous jitters set in immediately as he walked inside the pub. It was true that he hadn’t been on a date in a while. He was still young, honestly he was only nineteen, and he had all the time in the world to be concerned about it. And really he would much rather be hung up about his destiny than be set up with someone who wasn’t it.

He found himself alone at a table, sipping at a pint as he resisted the urge to stare at the door and wonder how offended Cenred would be if Merlin got drunk before he even got there. At the rate he was going he would be, especially as Cenred became more and more late by the minute.

It was close to a half hour later (and at that point Merlin was simply drowning his sorrows) before he saw a man with a scruffy beard and long brown hair, dressed in what looked in Merlin’s hazy vision to be leather trousers. Yeah, he was definitely one of Gwaine’s friends.

Merlin snorted to himself as the bartender waved the man in his direction.

“Are you Merlin?” he asked, an insolent smirk on his face. “I’m Cenred.”

“Yeah, that’s me,” Merlin said, shaking his offered hand.

“I have to say, you definitely live up to how Gwaine described you.” Cenred all but leered at him.

“I can only imagine what he said,” Merlin replied as Cenred took the seat across from him.

“Nothing to fear. You are absolutely delectable.”

Merlin had to hold back a snort. Maybe Cenred was as drunk as he was.

“I haven’t had one sip yet, but I’m sure it’s going to be a long, eventful night.”

Oh lord, someone stop him. Did he honestly think Merlin was going to go anywhere near his dick?

“Hmm, we’ll just take it one step at a time shall we?”

Or maybe Merlin should stop saying his thoughts out loud. “So, what is it that you do?”

“I’m studying to become a lawyer. Who would you rather see defending the innocent people of this country than me? I think I would represent the people perfectly.”

“Well, I’m not sure you want me to answer that, but more power to you my friend,” Merlin admitted, sniggering into his pint. If anything Merlin would have to thank Gwaine for the entertainment tonight.

Of course, as Merlin’s luck would have it, the entertainment wore off quickly as he became more sober. And with that came a scratching feeling produced from his magic, a sign he knew meant that his magic didn't trust the man. It also probably didn’t help that Cenred was basically a complete twat and Merlin really didn’t want to be completely sloshed around him so he had quickly cut back on the pints. Even though he was starting to regret that decision the longer the night went on.

The more Cenred talked the more skeevy he appeared to Merlin. At one point Merlin was sure that Cenred was going to blatantly let him know that he would definitely be up for Merlin to blow him in bathroom.

Merlin had to choke down the bile that followed that image. Even though Merlin was in desperate need of a shag there was no part of him that would sink that low. Not to a man that whole heartedly believed that he was god’s gift to mankind.

After listening to Cenred tell him in extreme detail about his last trip into central London and all that he got up to Merlin really was going to throw up. He couldn’t take another moment in this man’s presence.

He quickly feigned a phone call to Will explaining to Cenred that he had to go pick up his friend, mumbling as he did so. Cenred just sat and stared at him as if he couldn’t believe that this was actually happening to him. Merlin had a hard time believing that it didn’t happen to him more often than not.

“Your loss,” Cenred drawled, unimpressed.

Merlin barely restrained a laugh.

“Nice to meet you,” Merlin said over his shoulder, quickly leaving the pub. He breathed a sigh of relief as he pushed his way outside.

He shoved his hands in his pockets, taking a moment to breathe, before making his way back to the flat. Gwaine had some serious explaining to do.

***

“How did your date go?” Gwen asked, cornering him again the next week after one of his classes.

“Jesus, Gwen, announce yourself next time,” Merlin said startled, willing his heart to start beating at a normal pace.

“Sorry,” she beamed at him, not even the slightest bit sorry. “Tell me how it went.”

“Don’t you have a class to get to?” he asked. Maybe he could shake her off before he got to the library.

“Not for a little while, so come on, spill,” she demanded.

Merlin gave her a look. “As if you don’t already know.”

Her face fell rapidly. “It was awful, wasn’t it?”

“Have you met Cenred before?”

“Briefly,” Gwen said sheepishly.

“Well, there you go then,” Merlin shrugged. Gwen gave him an exasperated look, willing him to go into more details. “Fine, he was late and in that time I was well on my way to being completely drunk, which turns out was the only way for me to find him tolerable.”

“Oh,” Gwen deflated even more. “It was that bad?”

“I mean his advances were funny at first, but after awhile it was just irritating,” Merlin admitted. “Like he tried to convince me that it was of the utmost importance that I help him to the bathroom, _wink_ , because he was a bit too sloshed to make it on his own, _wink_.”

“Oh god and then he was all ‘ _Merlin_ , if you ever are in need of any legal advice, _wink_ , then you know who to call’ as I was trying to come up with an excuse to leave,” Merlin ranted. “And hand to god I wish I was joking, but he kept winking at me like that the entire time. Like it was supposed to be subtle or arouse me in any way. I was just like yeah, I get what you’re saying mate, but I’m not interested, so tah.”

Gwen’s shoulders were shaking with laughter. Merlin rolled his eyes. “That’s fine just let it out,” he said, crossing his arms.

She laughed loudly, holding her side. “Oh love, I’m so sorry. I knew Gwaine didn’t have the greatest taste, but I didn’t realize it would be that terrible.” She paused for a moment, wiping away a stray tear from laughing. “Why do you always attract the creepy ones?”

“It’s something I ask myself daily,” Merlin all but huffed. “Promise me this is the last time you’ll set me up with someone per Gwaine’s suggestion.”

Gwen sobered up, nodding at him. “I promise.”

“Good.”

Even Gwaine had been sympathetic towards Merlin when he told him what happened once he got back to the flat that night.

Gwaine had visibly flinched as Merlin told his tale, exclaiming, “I figured he would be perfect for a hookup and that’s it! I swear!”

“Alright, love, I have to run I’m meeting up with Lance,” Gwen gave Merlin a quick hug and kissed him on the cheek. “Unless you want to come with?”

“Nah, that’s alright,” Merlin smiled at her. “I’m gonna head to the library. I have to work on a paper.”

“If you’re sure.”

“I am,” Merlin nodded. “Go on, tell Lance I said hello.” 

Gwen hugged him one last time, waving over her shoulder at him as she left.

He shook his head as she left and turned to keep walking to the library, a smile on his face.

***

Merlin’s first encounter with a Pendragon was not what he expected. For one, Morgana Pendragon was even more stunning than she was in the pictures he had seen.

He had stumbled a little over a ridge in the pavement and had dropped the notebook that he had in his hands. Merlin should have known that attempting to study and walk at the same time was something that would never work out for him. He should have just waited until he got to the library, or his new second home as Will liked to call it, like he had originally planned.

“Let me help you,” a voice said as they bent down to help pick up his papers that had fallen out.

Merlin didn’t mean to stare, but he couldn’t help it. It was like a scene out of a movie where two strangers collide and look into each other’s eyes and there’s an instant connection.

Except, Merlin was more paralyzed with the realization of who he thought she was rather than falling instantly in love with her.

She handed the papers back to him, smirking, as they stood up. “Like what you see?” She asked, a perfectly manicured eyebrow raised at him.

Merlin flushed and blurted out, “I’m gay.”

She laughed and smiled at him return. “Aren’t we all? I’m Morgana.”

“Merlin,” he replied shaking her proffered hand.

“Are you Gwen Smith’s friend by any chance?” Morgana asked squinting at him a bit. “It’s just that she mentions a Merlin all the time and I doubt that’s a common name.”

“I am, yeah,” he nodded. “All good things I hope.” Merlin shoved the notebook into his bag and smiled brightly at Morgana. “She’s great, isn’t she? How do you know her?”

“Oh, she’s absolutely divine. Her boyfriend, Lance, is best friend’s with my brother, so we’ve all hung out together. I knew her when we were young as well.”

_Don’t ask her about her brother, Merlin. Don’t ask. Don’t ask. Don’t ask._

“I’ve actually been hoping I’d run into some of you. We’ll all have to get together sometime, I think we could be good friends,” Morgana said, brushing a strand of hair away from her face.

“We usually get together at the Rising Sun on a Friday night actually if you and your brother wanted to come? The more the merrier.” Merlin’s heart could not possibly beat any faster than it was currently.

"That sounds lovely I'll have to ask him," Morgana responded. "We were supposed to meet at the football game, but I had to work that day.” She kept staring at him intently as if Merlin wasn’t nervous enough already. “Arthur's on the team as well, but he's been poorly lately so he didn’t make it out afterwards. I’ve just been trying to talk him into coming out of the library for a break since he’s been catching up on things, but he’s stubborn. I’m sure you know how it is.”

Merlin nodded weakly in response. He pressed his fingertips into his palms in an attempt to get his magic back to its normal hum. It was bad enough that his heart was beating wildly, he didn't need to add uncontrollable magic to the list.

"Well, it was good to finally meet you, Merlin," she smiled finally. “I’ll see you around.”

“You too,” Merlin managed to stammer out. He gave her a bright smile as she walked away.

With a little more pep in his step, Merlin felt as if a small weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. He could only imagine what Kilgharrah would say. “See young Merlin, your destiny approaches sooner than you think. Like two coins blending into one.” Or some other vague fate inspired sentiment.

Unfortunately his good mood only lasted for a brief period once he made it to the library himself, as he not so subtly looked around for Arthur to no avail.

No, Merlin shook himself, he was here for a reason, and if that meant just passing by Arthur then so be it.

He was searching through the stacks on the second floor, his eyes feeling droopy as he walked. As Merlin’s luck would have it, he rounded the corner to look at the other side and promptly ran into someone heading in the opposite direction.

“Jesus,” Merlin muttered, jolted out of his daze. This was definitely a sign he needed to go to sleep. “Sorry about that mate,” he winced a little as pain shot through his shoulder. “You all right?”

“I’m not your mate and maybe don’t round corners without paying attention next time,” a voice said, grumpily.

Merlin glanced down to see a guy with messy blond hair around his age, bent over and picking up the books he dropped. Merlin felt his magic hum excitedly around him as it itched to reach out towards the stranger.

“You don’t have to be such a prat about it,” Merlin said defensively, willing his magic to calm down. It had never acted like this around anyone before as it desperately tried to reach out to this stranger. He had never felt such a strong pull towards someone.

“Idiot,” he heard the guy mutter under his breath, sparing a glance at Merlin as he stood up.

For the second time within a few hours, Merlin froze where he stood. A sudden déjà vu overtaking him as he looked him over in return. The phrases ‘prat’ and ‘idiot’ were common enough. He was sure that many a blond man used the word ‘idiot’ and really weren’t there a lot of blonds in the world? What were the chances of Merlin forcibly running into Arthur?

“Maybe watch where you’re going next time, yeah?” The man suggested, shifting his backpack better onto his shoulders, turning to look at Merlin directly.

“Course,” Merlin managed to croak out as he looked at the man's face. Oh gods, it really was Arthur.

He nodded in response, before turning and walking away.

Merlin was all but kicking himself as he watched him go. If only he would have said something _more_. It was a moment gifted to him on a silver platter, but he stumbled and knocked it away instead.

 _Destiny you cruel, fickle thing, you_ , Merlin should have known better.

***

_Big eared idiot_ , Arthur thought to himself. It was just what he needed; to run smack into someone on today of all days. He was still a little under the weather, stressed out beyond belief, and now he was grumpy and whiny. He was even annoying himself at the moment.

And it wasn’t even the fact that he had run into someone, but the whole situation was odd in itself. Arthur had felt some kind of spark, aside from the mild irritation, from this stranger and if the look on his face was anything to go by, he felt it too.

Or maybe Arthur took too much paracetamol before he left his flat this morning. Either option seemed likely at the moment.

Of course it took his sister all but a moment to sense that he was outside and was next to him quicker than he thought possible.

“Were you actually waiting for me?” Arthur grunted.

“I figured you’d listen to me eventually,” she smirked. “Now, come on, let’s go get something to eat before you keel over.”

“I don’t feel that bad,” Arthur argued weakly.

“Keep telling yourself that.”

The two of them slowly walked over to Camelot Coffee, Arthur needing the caffeine the more he walked around.

“So, I ran into one of Gwen’s friends today,” Morgana announced, a smirk still plastered on her face, as they both sat down.

“Right,” Arthur sighed, he could only imagine what she was going to say. “Out with it.”

“Well, first off, we’re going to go meet them all on Friday at the pub, no excuses.”

Arthur rolled his eyes at her. She had such little faith in him. “Right and who was it that you met? I can tell you’re dying to tell me.”

“His name is Merlin,” she said and Arthur couldn’t suppress the small snort that came out of him. “Don’t be rude, he seemed perfectly sweet,” Morgana admonished. “And maybe try not to be your usual prat like self either.”

“I will be an absolute delight, as per usual.”

“We’ll see about that,” Morgana continued. “Especially once you see Merlin.”

Arthur suddenly had an intense feeling of dread. “He wouldn’t happen to have big ears, a lovely set of cheekbones, and be kind of gangly looking?”

Morgana laughed loudly. “You’re so fucked.”

Arthur groaned taking a sip of his drink. This would happen to him.

“You met him in the library didn’t you?” she asked, still laughing.

“The idiot all but ran into me.”

“Great first impression, he’ll never fuck you now, Arthur dear.”

Arthur choked on his drink. “Can you not be completely crass for once in your life?”

Morgana merely shrugged, dismissing him. “Brother dearest, I beg of you, please do not ruin this budding friendship between us all with your wonton cock and playboy ways.”

“I can’t believe this is happening right now.” He wished more than anything that Morgana would lower her voice.

“I am just saying that I know he’s your type,” she raised her hand to stop Arthur’s retort. “And I know how you are with relationships.”

“Wow, well then, thanks for having such faith in me; it is completely astounding. I feel great.”

Morgana waved her hand to dismiss his words. “I’m just saying.”

“Honestly, why are you so concerned something is going to happen anyway? I’ve never even properly talked to him. It was a brief exchange!” Arthur was incredulous; she was even more overbearing than their father at times and that was saying something.

“I just know how you are,” she stated as if it needed repeating.

“Can we not talk about this anymore? I’m begging you. We didn’t even introduce ourselves,” Arthur continued flabbergasted at this whole conversation. “I can’t believe we’re talking about this!”

“Fine,” she conceded. “We’ll have more words about this later.”

 _Great_ , Arthur thought, he couldn’t wait.

***

Friday came along much slower than Merlin would have liked it to. He asked Gwen while they were getting ready to leave if Morgana had got in touch with her about tonight, only to receive a calculating look from her in return.

He didn’t know when he became so completely transparent.

“Yes,” Gwen answered. “Her and Arthur,” she gave him a pointed looked, “are tagging along if that’s what you were wondering about.”

“What? Why are you looking at me like that?” Merlin questioned, a look of confusion on his face. “I was just curious.”

“Mmhmm, I’m sure. Morgana texted me earlier and told me about running into you, and that you met her brother. Who, dare I say, is just your type.”

“Oh, is he now?”

Gwen gave him another pointed look.

“He may have been moderately attractive, I’ll give you that.”

“Mmhmm, I should have thought to introduce you two earlier.”

“Excuse me?” Merlin asked, surprised. “You already knew Arthur and you helped set me up with _Cenred_?”

“I’m sorry, honestly I never thought he would be that bad.” Gwen shrugged, as Merlin looked on feeling appalled. “And anyway, I haven’t seen Arthur since we were young until I met Lance and it didn't cross my mind until now. Plus, Arthur doesn’t exactly have the best track record with relationships. Morgana likes to tell me all about it.”

“Of course.” Merlin rolled his eyes.

“He is older now though. I’m sure he’s changed,” Gwen hurriedly added. “He’s no Cendred.”

“Is anyone really...”

“True,” Gwen agreed. “But please, just, be careful,” she pleaded. “For me?”

Merlin smiled pulling her into his side. “For you my dear, anything.”

She hugged him tightly for a moment. “Good, now let’s get going.”

***

By the time they all got to the pub Merlin had turned himself into a nervous wreck.

He could do this. He could be calm and collected about this whole thing.

“You look like you’re absolutely bricking it right now mate,” Will whispered to him as they walked in.

“I’m fine,” Merlin said as if he could convince himself.

“Are you having a panic attack?”

“No,” Merlin took a deep breath. He didn’t think so anyway. “I’m fine I think it’s just stuffy in here.”

“Right,” Will said skeptically. “Well, it is a pub, so…”

“There’s nothing to worry about, let’s just go sit.”

Merlin breathed a sigh of relief, looking around as they walked up to the booth, noting that they had beaten Arthur and Morgana there.

“What took you two so long?” Gwaine asked as Merlin and Will slid into the booth next to Elena and Mithian.

“Merlin was being dramatic as usual,” Will replied.

“Obviously,” Merlin drawled. “Nah, we just took a cab over and there was a bunch of traffic.”

“Anyway, where are Gwen and Lance?” Merlin asked.

“Supposedly they’re bringing some friends with them, so last I heard they were on their way,” Elena answered.

“Lovely, I’ll just go get some drinks then,” Merlin said getting up. “Does anyone need anything?”

“Nah, we’re good thanks babes,” Elena answered.

Merlin smiled at the group and headed off to get a drink. He had only sat back down for a moment, handing over a drink to Will, when Gwen and Lance showed up with two people following behind them.

Merlin could feel his magic hum through his veins as he looked up at Arthur and Morgana. He nervously tapped his fingers against his thighs, looking anywhere but at Arthur.

“Everyone this is Morgana and Arthur,” Gwen said introducing them the group.

There was a chorus of ‘hello’s’ as everyone sat down.

“Merlin, it is lovely to see you again,” Morgana smiled, her eyes twinkling.

Will choked on his drink, coughing. Merlin knew he was going to have to explain that one to him later.

“Yes, it’s nice to see you seated, much less likely to hurt someone that way,” Arthur added to Merlin’s embarrassment.

“What the fuck?” Merlin heard Will mumble under his breath.

“It’s nice to see you too, Morgana,” Merlin replied, glaring at Arthur as he willed his blush to fade away quicker. He could feel the tips of his ears turning red.

“It’s best to ignore my brother here. He doesn’t like to think before he speaks.”

“Yeah, well, I already figured out that he was a bit of a prat.”

“He doesn’t make it difficult does he?”

“I am sitting right here you know,” Arthur interjected, sulking.

“Your point, brother dear?”

Arthur sighed, a look of resignation on his face. “There wasn’t one apparently.”

“Well, as long as you understand,” Morgana winked at Merlin, smiling.

Merlin’s answering smile was bright.

The night continued on well from that point. And if Merlin had a difficult time refraining from snarking back at Arthur the entire time, well, he couldn’t help that Arthur made it so easy.

“I can definitely believe you’re studying politics,” Merlin laughed before taking a sip of his drink.

“And why is that _Mer_ lin?” Arthur all but taunted, a smirk on his face, his head resting on the palm of his hand.

“For one, it doesn’t surprise me in the least that a stuck-up posh twat like you would want his opinions heard and then ultimately force his will onto the people,” Merlin sniffed, holding back a laugh.

In the short amount of time they all had been at the pub the two of them had been talking back and forth as everyone else chatted between themselves. Merlin had found in that short span that Arthur wasn’t actually as much of a prick as his first impressions would have him believe.

“Cheeky bastard,” Arthur grinned in return. “I’ll have you know that I would absolutely make sure that all the poor plebeians such as yourself were heard.”

“Oh, well, in that case you should just run for Prime Minister now and just be done with it. Give the people what they really want.”

“Hmm, I was thinking more along the lines of international relations, the United Nations, that sort of thing. Obviously, I wouldn’t dare want to let any country miss out on my charming personality.”

“Obviously,” Merlin retorted.

“ _Obviously_ ,” Arthur repeated the grin on his face growing before Morgana elbowed him in the side.

“Do you remember what we talked about?” She questioned, leaning over to not so quietly whisper in Arthur’s ear.

“Give it a rest please,” Arthur muttered.

Morgana didn’t respond and proceeded to only glare at Arthur intently, while he matched her stare. Merlin glanced around to see if anyone else noticed the weird back and forth staring contest they were having, but, of course, everyone else was wrapped up in their own conversations. Only Will looked over at him with a smug smile on his face.

“I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship,” Gwaine laughed, garnering everyone's attention, raising his glass in a toast.

“Cheers!”

***

“Merlin,” Will said exasperated when they made it back to their flat. “How could you not tell me that you met the beautiful specimen that is Morgana?”

“Yeah, what do you have to say for yourself?” Gwaine added. “Though I’m not surprised you kept Arthur a secret.”

“See,” Merlin exclaimed, jabbing a finger in their direction. “This is exactly why I don’t tell you guys anything.”

“I am appalled that you don’t seem to think we’re trustworthy,” Gwaine shook his head, draping his arm across Will’s shoulder. “Look at our faces; what is not to trust, mate?”

“For once, I completely agree with Gwaine,” Will said nodding vehemently. “Are we not your best friends, Merlin? Hmm? I bet you told Gwen about them.”

“If for one minute you think that telling you guys and telling Gwen are the same thing,” he raised any eyebrow at them, hands on his hips, “then I think it’s time you both go to sleep because you’re a little too drunk for proper thinking,” Merlin stated.

“I do my best thinking inebriated,” Gwaine said, as if it was obvious. “It’s like you don’t know me at all.”

“Well, right now I’m questioning why I’m friends with you both.”

“Where else would you get your entertainment?” Will asked as he collapsed onto the sofa, bringing Gwaine down with him.

“True,” Merlin shrugged. “The two of you are better than TV most days, I’ll give you that.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Gwaine said waving his hand. “Enough of this, let’s discuss your massive boner for Arthur instead.”

Merlin made a disgruntled noise, as he sat down in the armchair, covering his face with his hands. “I do not.”

Will snorted. “Mate, you both went straight to banter not to mention the actual heart eyes you were sporting. You want to talk about embarrassing. Honestly, and I thought Gwen and Lance were bad…”

“He’s got a point,” Gwaine agreed. “I was waiting for the two of you to mysteriously disappear together. I can only imagine what will happen the next time we all get together.”

“Are you two conveniently forgetting that I’ve only known him for a couple of hours,” Merlin stressed.

“Still not convincing me,” Gwaine rebutted. “Even though, I’ll give you that last point.”

“Whatever,” Merlin rolled his eyes. “Tell me then, when are you going to tell Elena how you feel about her?”

“How dare you bring that up.”

“He’ll tell her when hell freezes over,” Will laughed. “Don’t you know he has to maintain his carefree, devil may care ways? He couldn’t possibly be tied down to anyone.”

“Of course, how could I have forgotten?”

“The disrespect,” Gwaine grumbled.

Merlin and Will merely sniggered.

“Real mature guys,” Gwaine said, rolling his eyes. “How about we watch a movie or something until we fall asleep.”

“Sounds good to me, just don’t put on one of those romantic comedies, you know how Merlin gets,” Will laughed some more.

“Actually, Gwaine, put on _The Lion King_ it gets Will every time.”

“We were six!” Will shouted.

“It still counts!” Merlin rebutted, snickering to himself.

Gwaine shook his head at the two of them, rummaging around for a DVD.

Merlin blocked Will’s retaliatory pillow throw and smiled, feeling content.

***

“It’s like you don’t even listen when I tell you something,” Morgana harped at Arthur as she barged into his flat uninvited.

“It’s fine just come right on in, make yourself at home,” Arthur mumbled to himself as he shut the door behind her.

“What did you say?” She questioned, rounding on him.

“Nothing,” Arthur rolled his eyes. “Whatever it is you have to say I’m sure I don’t want to hear it at the moment.” He was too hungover at the moment to deal with her.

“You’d do well to listen to me, Arthur Pendragon.”

“If this is about Merlin you can just leave now,” Arthur replied sitting down on his sofa, leaving Morgana to pace in front of him.

“This is a serious situation,” Morgana stressed, hands on her hips.

Arthur groaned and shoved his face against a pillow.

He could hear her intake of breath, which was nothing compared to the daggers she was shooting him once he looked up at her.

 _If looks could kill_ , Arthur thought to himself. He wasn’t entirely sure why she cared as much as she did, but at this point it was getting a little ridiculous.

“Do you plan on hanging out with Merlin?”

“Probably.”

“Did you get his number?”

Arthur merely raised an eyebrow at her.

“Of course, what a stupid question. I don’t even know why I asked.”

“Can we just get to the point here please.”

“Oh hush, it’s not like I’m interrupting your busy schedule,” Morgana huffed, but thankfully dropped the subject for the moment. “Though, in case you’ve forgotten we’re supposed to meet Father for dinner tonight.”

“I did actually try to block that from my mind, thanks,” Arthur grumbled. “Now, I think it’s time for you to leave unless you have more bad reminders to drop on me.”

She merely continued to glare at him.

“Shoo,” he said flicking his hand at her.

“Well aren’t you just a prime example of a mature adult,” Morgana replied, ignoring his pleas and instead sitting down next to him.

“Look,” Arthur began, glancing over at his sister. “Is there something going on with you? You hardly ever nag at me this much and I doubt it’s because you’re in love with Merlin and you’re worried about me stealing him away from you.”

“Definitely not,” she wrinkled her nose at him. “I don’t know, honestly, I just want you to be happy,” Morgana sighed, laying her head on Arthur’s shoulder. “And not bullocks everything up instead.”

“Thanks,” Arthur muttered. He knew she was right, but it was tiring to hear every time he showed at a bit of interest in someone.

Between the two of them they had always had trouble maintaining and finding friends who liked them for who they were and weren’t swayed for better or worse by their last name. Even now in university it was still a thing that happened often and as a consequence Arthur and Morgana tended to stick together more than they would have otherwise. Arthur understood her incessant need for this group of friends to accept them, but her continual assumption that he would be the one to screw it up was just getting tiring. Yes, he was a prat; he got the memo.

Arthur sighed to himself, resting his head against hers. “I think it'll be okay this time around.”

“I suppose, Lance is a good judge of character.”

“Of course, trust perfect Lance,” Arthur scoffed.

“Oh, hush.”

“Morgana, just listen for a second will you?” Arthur asked. “Look, I completely understand what you’re saying and yes I do have a proclivity towards screwing up relationships, and whatever,” he rambled. “But don’t you think you’re getting a little ahead of yourself?”

Morgana shrugged noncommittally and mumbled softly to herself in reply. Arthur knew that there was no chance in hell that she would actually say out loud that he was right, but they both understood what she meant.

“Now, how about we turn down the dramatics for a bit, yeah? We do have to see Father tonight and I’m sure that will require even more. Best save up,” Arthur said jostling her.

“All right, all right,” Morgana said, getting up, a small smile on her face. “How do you feel about making us some food later before we leave or is your hangover still going to be kicking your arse in a few hours?”

“So we’ll actually eat something that isn’t some part of an animal that I wish I had never eaten?” Arthur questioned, an eyebrow raised.

“Obviously,” Morgana replied.

“Yeah, I can do that. Honestly, you’d think that Father would have accepted by now that it’s okay to eat things that are, one, easy to pronounce, and, two, aren’t flown in from some obscure country,” Arthur said.

“Ha,” Morgana replied laughing. “He’ll never let it go—especially after he caught you spitting some of that snail into your napkin.”

“Ah, we’ll just have to grin and bear it, won’t we?”

“We shall.”

***

Merlin was surprised to see a text from Arthur a few days later.

**To: Merlin**   
_Hey. You’re taking that Lit Analysis class right?_   
Sent 3:04 PM

**To: Arthur**   
_Yeah. Why?_   
Sent 3:06 PM

**To: Merlin**   
_Do you think you would want to meet up and study for it today?_   
Sent 3:07 PM

Merlin smiled down at his phone screen, surprised. Arthur must have been in the other seminar and for that Merlin commended him; that class is absolute torture.

**To: Arthur**   
_Where at?_   
Sent 3:09 PM

“Do I even want to know?” Will asked, walking to the living room, grabbing the remote from Merlin.

Merlin rolled his eyes at him in response. “It’s just Arthur.”

“Wow, that didn’t take him long did it,” Will retorted, eyebrows raised.

Merlin ignored him as his phone buzzed.

**To: Merlin**   
_The tables by where you literally ran into me at the library._   
Sent 3:12 PM

Merlin shook his head, attempting to hide his smile from Will.

**To: Arthur**   
_You’re never going to let that go are you?_   
Sent 3:13 PM

**To: Merlin**   
_Never._   
Sent 3:13 PM

**To: Arthur**   
_Prat._   
Sent 3:14 PM

**To: Merlin**   
_Idiot. Come whenever I’m there now._   
Sent 3:14 PM

**To: Arthur**   
_On my way._   
Sent 3:15 PM

“I won’t wait up for you,” Will called after him as Merlin got up to get his notes together.

Merlin flipped him off. “We’re just going to study.”

“Oh, of course, you’re going to ‘study,’ right.”

Merlin threw Will a look over his shoulder.

“Be safe!” Will hollered as Merlin walked out the front door.

It didn’t take Merlin long to get to the library as he all but ran over to it. He combed his fingers through his hair in an attempt to flatten it before he walked in, and tried to control his breathing from the run.

He found Arthur sitting near the stacks with his notes strewn around him on the table, and a pencil between his teeth as he concentrated on the textbook in front of him.

Merlin coughed softly to get Arthur’s attention after he realized he was just staring at him.

“Hey,” Merlin said, walking over to sit down.

“Merlin,” Arthur smiled, his whole face lighting up as he looked up at him.

Merlin felt his face warm slightly. He could feel his magic humming contently, basking in Arthur’s presence as he took a seat at the table.

He raised an eyebrow at him. “I see you’ve been busy.” Merlin gestured to the papers scattered about.

Arthur rubbed the back of his neck. “I have an econ exam in a couple of days.”

“I was going to say,” Merlin started, lifting up a page to look at. “This is definitely not literary analysis.”

Arthur blushed faintly, not meeting Merlin’s eyes. “I may have lied about that.”

“You sneaky bastard,” Merlin retorted, though he couldn’t help but feel pleased.

Arthur grinned brightly back at him. “I wasn’t entirely sure you would be up for this if I just asked so…”

Merlin shook his head, cursing himself for already feeling so fond. “Well, next time I’ll have to be more aware of your tricks.”

“So that’s how it’s going to be, hmm?”

“Probably,” Merlin shrugged.

“Please tell me you do actually have stuff to study for…”

“Yeah, I do actually have an exam in my lit class at the end of the week.” Merlin pulled his textbook and notes out of his bag. “So be prepared for my mumblings about F. Scott Fitzgerald.”

Arthur grinned. “As opposed to your other mumblings.”

Merlin narrowed his eyes at him. “Why don’t you get back to your ridiculous econ work?”

“Ridiculous? At least I’ll have skills that will come in handy once we graduate. The best you’ll do is be able to rant someone to death about how the classics just aren’t appreciated anymore.”

Merlin stopped shuffling his notes and prepared to defend himself, before he looked over at Arthur and saw the wide grin on his face.

“You’re winding me up,” Merlin replied, crossing his arms.

“It’s too easy,” Arthur laughed. “Just get to work.”

***

Arthur was happy for the distraction that was Merlin. He had felt as if he was drowning in his notes before he arrived.

There was something that he just couldn’t put his finger on about Merlin that intrigued him. No one, aside from Morgana, challenged him in the way that Merlin did and it was refreshing. Arthur was surprised by how easy it is to just be himself around him; it wasn’t something that he was used to and he was grateful for it.

Though, the distraction of Merlin did come with him continually muttering about how “awful of assignment this is” and how the “professor didn’t even try to be descriptive.” But Arthur supposed he could get used to it.

“Are you even studying anymore, or are you just staring at me?” Merlin questioned, not looking up from where he was typing away on his laptop.

Jolted out of his reverie, Arthur felt himself flush. “In your dreams, I was just thinking about how shocking it is that you manage to get anything accomplished with all your,” he waved his hand vaguely at Merlin, “mumblings.”

Merlin looked up quickly, glaring. “You’re such a prat. Heaven knows why I like you.”

“Ah, do you now?” Arthur smirked at him.

“Oh, shut up,” Merlin mumbled. Arthur could see the tips of his ears turning red. “How old are you? Do you want me to pass you a note asking if you like me too check yes or no?”

Arthur’s smirk continued to grow, as he held back a laugh.

Merlin froze for a moment. “Not that I like you like _that_ or anything. Oh, stop looking so smug.”

Arthur shook his head at him, laughing quietly.

Merlin rolled his eyes in response. “Whatever,” he huffed. “Now that you’ve distracted me so thoroughly, do you want to get out of here? I’m absolutely famished.”

“Sure,” Arthur nodded still laughing to himself, as he packed his things up.

They made their way to a small café near the library, sitting down at a table next to the picture window.

Being with Merlin felt like the most natural thing in the world. He had never felt like this about someone after only spending a limited amount of time with them, but there was just something about Merlin.

It didn’t take long for them to fall into their banter routine.

“I can’t believe that you have the audacity to say that rugby is better than football.”

“I did and I stand by it, Merlin said.

Arthur snorted, rolling his eyes. “Somehow, I feel as though I shouldn’t be surprised.”

“Excuse me, at least I’m not the one who genuinely enjoys watching cricket,” Merlin argued. “ _Cricket_.”

“I’ll have you know that it is an extremely dignified sport.”

“I’m mean, sure, if you’re a stuck up prat… oh wait.” Merlin winked.

“Do you give all your friends a hard time or is it just me?” Arthur huffed.

“Only the good ones.”

“Right,” Arthur retorted, smiling. “Well, if you keep this up don’t think I won’t make you go to a match with me.”

Merlin winced. “Anything but that please.”

Arthur merely smiled back at him shaking his head.

They sat in a comfortable silence as Arthur finished the last of his sandwich. That is until it looked as if Merlin’s cup of coffee was hovering a few inches off the table.

Arthur blinked a few times, rubbing at his eyes. He must have just imagined that; that wasn’t something that could actually happen. Maybe he had drank too much coffee and was now hallucinating.

Before he could take another look Merlin had snatched it up, red faced, and was downing the last of his drink.

“You ready to leave?” Merlin asked once he had finished, a hint of flush visible on his face.

“Yeah, let’s get out of here,” Arthur agreed, putting what he thought he saw out of his mind.

The two of them left the café and slowly wandered around town until the sun started to set. As the lamps began to turn on, they made their way to Merlin's flat, shoulders brushing as they chatted.

Arthur shoved his hands in his coat pockets as he walked Merlin up to the door.

“You really didn’t need to walk me back, you know,” Merlin smiled, turning around to face Arthur after he managed to wrangle his key out of his bag.

“Ah, but I am nothing if not a gentleman,” Arthur replied, smirking at Merlin’s eye roll. “And I just live a few blocks away so…”

“Of course.”

“Of course,” Arthur repeated, teasing. He leaned in towards Merlin, whispering against his ear, “goodnight, Merlin.”

As Arthur moved back, he vaguely heard a sound of something crashing in the distance.

He smiled softly at Merlin, nodding his head, as Merlin continued to stare at him with a faint blush covering his cheeks, and turned back towards the sidewalk.

***

  


A few days later Merlin went to meet his Uncle Gauis for lunch. His uncle was the only other family he had left after his mother and as much as he moaned about going he truly enjoyed it when he did.

Merlin knocked on the door to Gauis’ office and smiled at a girl waiting down the hall from him.

“Come in, Merlin,” Gauis called.

Merlin opened the door still smiling.

“I see you’re right on time for once.”

“My class got out early,” Merlin said, shrugging off his backpack and sitting down in the chair opposite of Gauis.

“Of course,” Gauis replied passing him a sandwich and a bottle of water.

“How are you classes going?” Merlin asked, biting into his sandwich. He never realized how hungry he got during the day when he had classes. He really needed to invest in bringing snacks with him to class. 

“Oh, not too bad. There’s only been an odd few recently that have blown anything up, so all in all, I’ll take it.”

“I bet you wish I was in one of your classes.”

Gauis laughed, taking off his glasses that were perched on the end of his nose. “Oh my dear boy, I think that would be too much, don’t you think? I still remember when I let you help me out with experiments when you were younger, never thought I’d get you to learn anything. Always with your head in the clouds.”

“I’ve been getting that sentiment a lot lately.”

“It’s not necessarily a bad thing,” Gauis commented, looking over Merlin with a scrutinizing gaze. “How are things with you? Everything all right?”

Merlin nodded his head. “Yeah, classes are fine.” He ran his fingers through his fringe for a moment, debating. “Actually, I have a question.”

Gauis looked at him skeptically. “Go on.”

“What do you know or think about destiny?” Merlin questioned softly. “And uh, what that could mean in regards to my magic?”

Gauls opened his mouth to speak, but closed it abruptly, pausing for a moment. “Is there something you need to tell me?”

Merlin sulked for a moment before deciding to elaborate. “Apparently I have some sort of grand destiny.”

“And?” Gauis continued to stare, unrelenting.

Merlin felt like his throat was closing off. “Some _thing_ named Kilgharrah told me that it was time for me to unite with my destiny. He kept droning on about ‘two sides of the same coin’ or whatever.”

“My dear boy, I swear you will be the death of me,” Gauis cried, grabbing his glasses again as he got up from his chair.

“Are you saying I’m not completely losing it then?” 

“No,” Gauis answered solemnly, as he pulled a book from the top of his bookcase. Merlin got a glimpse of the title, reading _The Old Religion: Druids and Magic_.

He sat back down, flipping through the pages. “What was the name again?”

“Kilgharrah,” Merlin answered, confused. “What does that have to do with anything?”

“Here it is,” Gauis mumbled, adjusting his glasses. “I thought the name sounded familiar.”

Merlin shifted his chair closer to the desk, craning his neck to see what Gauis was referring to.

“The Druids gift for prophecy has been documented throughout the ages, the only other source for the gift of Sight with the same power are the dragons of legend,” Gauis read aloud. “The oldest known dragon, Kilgharrah, is said to have had knowledge unparalleled to others with the gift…”

Gauis paused, taking off his glasses.

“Kilgharrah’s a dragon?” Merlin asked, surprised. “How am I talking to a dragon?”

“It would seem that something must have summoned the spirit of Kilgharrah,” Gauis sighed. “I wouldn’t take what he says about destiny lightly.”

“Even though I’m talking to a computer?” Merlin was incredulous. 

Gauis raised his eyebrow at Merlin disapprovingly. “I think you may want to talk to Kilgharrah if you want more answers.”

Merlin nodded. If only he could get a straight answer out of him.

“There’s something else…” Merlin added, trailing off.

“Of course there is,” Gauis sighed. “What is it now, my boy?”

“I’ve been having trouble recently keeping my magic under control,” Merlin admitted. He cringed every time he thought about what had happened with Arthur, he was just thankful Arthur didn’t seem to notice. “It’s been acting out, I suppose you could say, whenever I’m around someone.”

Gauis raised an eyebrow at that. “Your destiny I would presume?”

“Yes.”

“Hmm,” Gauis said, tapping his fingers against the table. “It would seem as though your magic is reacting to your destiny and attempting to reach out in any way it can. It’s using your emotions as a conduit.”

“Like a physical manifestation of my happiness?”

“Indeed.”

“How can I control it?” Merlin asked.

“The same as you always do,” Gaius answered. “You recognize what is happening and manage it. Don’t let it control you.”

“Right, thanks,” Merlin responded, sitting back in the chair. 

Now if only it was that easy.

***

When Merlin got home he felt indecisive as he looked at his laptop. No, he thought shaking his head, he needed to do this. Sitting down, he reached over the side of his bed where his laptop was sat on the floor. He was going to get answers from Kilgharrah.

“Kilgharrah,” he muttered, rubbing at his eyes as he attempted to sit up, setting the opened laptop in front of him.

“Yes, young warlock.”

“Do you think there’s something you failed to mention to me?”

Merlin’s question was met with silence. “About you?” He prompted.

“Ah,” Kilgharrah mused. “I’m surprised you haven’t asked sooner.”

Merlin hoped that Kilgharrah could at least feel the glare that he sent its way.

“Many centuries ago,” Kilgharrah began resigned, “dragons were highly revered creatures. Both for our understanding of the future and our powerful nature. With this, for us, came a price as many sought to control us. As well, many dragonlords, or those who had the ability to control dragons, became highly sought after throughout the kingdoms. Those that were found were often persuaded into taking powerful positions, whether it be in courts or the like, in addition to watching over the few dragons that were still alive. Many courts took the opportunity to use the dragonlords and dragons for their own gain.”

“I’m sorry, but are you talking about actual dragons?” Merlin couldn’t help but interrupt.

“Oh yes, we once flourished throughout the north. But over time, as with magic, the dragons faded and with that the need for dragonlords. Though, they still possessed great power,” Kilgharrah paused. “As time went on those aware of said power and still felt it, often wished to squander it.”

“Did this happen to magic users too?” Merlin asked, interrupting again.

“It often did,” Kilgharrah answered. “But dragonlords were hunted far more ferociously. No one wanted dragons to return and plague the lands and so one by one those who still possessed the dragonlord ability were hunted down and forced to round up the remaining dragons. Though there are a few dragons left hidden away, there is still a fear of them and dragonlords today.”

Kilgharrah paused for a moment. “Did you know your father had magic?”

“Yes,” Merlin answered. He also knew that his father was killed when Merlin was young for having magic. It was one of the reasons his mother, and himself, were so keen on keeping his magic a secret.

“I was able to speak to your father briefly before he died,” Kilgharrah said. “He was an honorable man. It is no surprise that your magic is just as powerful as his, and just as unique.”

“What do you mean?” Merlin asked, curiously.

“Your father, in addition to having magic, had the powers of a dragonlord.”

“What?” Merlin questioned, flabbergasted. He could feel his heartbeat racing at this new information.

“Before you were born, he tried his best to keep his kin alive as the last few were hunted down, but ultimately he did not succeed and he became the last dragonlord.”

“The last dragonlord?” Merlin couldn’t believe this.

“The last dragonlord,” Kilgharrah intoned. “Until now that is.”

“You mean…me?” Merlin swallowed loudly. It was hard enough dealing with his magic; he wasn’t sure he wanted to add the title of “dragonlord” to his life.

“I can sense your worry,” Kilgharrah continued. “Maybe one day you’ll be able to fulfill the role as your father once did, but as it stands now in the twenty-first century that remains to be seen. Though your dragonlord abilities are what allows you to channel the more powerful aspects of magic that you possess.”

“And talk to the soul of a dragon in a computer apparently.”

Kilgharrah ignored him. “Your father would be very proud of how well you are handling everything.”

Merlin managed a small smile at that. “I’m glad.”

“Good,” Kilgharrah said. “Now, why do I believe you have something else to ask me?”

Merlin refrained from rolling his eyes. He could only imagine how insufferable Kilgharrah would have been if Merlin met him in the flesh.

“My destiny…” Merlin started to say.

“You’ve finally met then? You are but two sides of the same coin.”

“Right, of course,” Merlin muttered. “But what is it that we’re supposed to accomplish together?”

“Happiness and peace.”

“For whom?” Merlin urged. All he wanted was a straight answer.

“I think you are more aware of that answer than you think. Be well, and have a good night, young warlock.”

“Goodnight,” Merlin muttered, slamming his laptop shut. _Great, more riddles_.

***

Merlin woke up the next morning feeling even more confused than the day before.

He licked his lips, wishing he had the foresight to grab something to drink before he went to sleep. Sitting up for a moment, he rubbed his eyes, feeling like he could sleep for 20 more hours if it meant not having to deal with anything destiny related.

Merlin managed to make himself shuffle into the kitchen to pour himself a cup of coffee. He plopped down at the table when Will walked in.

“Merlin!” Will exclaimed. “Just the man I wanted to see.”

Merlin grunted in response before taking a sip of coffee.

“Mate, I’m aware that I have no idea what’s going on with you lately,” Will tossed Merlin a sharp look over his shoulder as he grabbed a cup from the shelf. “But if your magic wakes me up one more time because it decides to blare 80s music from my phone I cannot be held accountable for my actions.”

“What?” Merlin squawked.

Will raised his hand solemnly. “I wish I was joking.”

Merlin rubbed his eyes, fighted back a groan. “It’s been all... wonky lately.”

“No kidding,” Will deadpanned. “Seriously, I’ve been waking up to ‘You Make My Dreams Come True’ instead of my actual alarm these last few weeks. It feels like torture.”

Merlin felt himself wince a little. “Sorry, mate.”

Will rolled his eyes. “Christ, Merlin, I thought you were passed all this. You’ve always had a good handle on your magic.”

“I know,” Merlin lamented. And he really did. Being able to keep his magic in check was something ingrained in him from a young age and he prided himself on it. He knew the risks of what could happen if he didn’t.

“Maybe it’s just stress,” Merlin acquiesced.

“Yes, well, maybe if you would talk to someone.” Will gave him another pointed look. “Then maybe you would feel a little better.”

“Will,” Merlin sighed, feeling defensive. “I know, okay.”

Will held his hands up in surrender. “Okay, but we’re having a movie night at Elena and Mithian’s later tonight, try and make it okay? Maybe being around your friends will get you out of this funk you’ve got going on.”

“Maybe,” Merlin replied softly. “I do have some work I need to catch up on, I might end up doing that instead.”

“Right,” Will said, raising an eyebrow at him. “Or maybe you should try and get some more sleep because, no offense, but you look like right shit mate.”

Merlin nodded, his thoughts still caught up in a whirlwind of magic and dragonlords and _Arthur_.

Maybe a few more hours of sleep would do him some good.

***

Arthur walked up nervously to Elena and Mithian’s flat. He almost wished he would have went with Morgana when she asked, but he didn’t want to even attempt to deal with her teasing.

“Arthur, mate, you made it!” Gwaine smiled, clasping him on the shoulder in hello. “Come on in.”

“Nice of you to finally deign to show up,” Morgana teased from where she was sat on the floor next to Mithian.

Arthur rolled his eyes at her and sat down next to Lance on the sofa.

“So, we’re just waiting on Merlin then?” Gwen asked, looking around and counting everyone who was already there on her fingers.

“I’ve been trying to get hold of him for a while,” Will said. “Chances are he’s not coming.”

Arthur frowned, and before he could stop himself asked, “is there something wrong?”

Will narrowed his eyes at him as if it was his fault. “I don’t know. He’s been in a mood lately.”

“He seemed fine when I talked to him,” Arthur replied, feeling confused.

Will snorted and roll his eyes. “Whatever mate, if you care so much _you_ try and get him to talk. I’ve had enough for now.”

Arthur dug his phone out of his pocket as Will told Gwen to just “put the bloody movie in all ready.”

**To: Merlin**   
_Mate, Will said you’ve not been feeling great. It should make you feel better that I’m stuck here watching the bloody Avengers while Gwen and Lance make cow eyes at each other. SOS._   
Sent 8:17 PM

Arthur bit his lip and hoped for a reply. He could feel Will’s eyes on him, but he tried not to let it bother him.

A few minutes passed before he felt his phone vibrate.

**To: Arthur**   
_Just had a weird couple of days. Currently devouring some ice cream while Aithusa looks at me sadly. It’s a great time._   
Sent 8:24 PM

**To: Arthur**   
_Captain America is well fit though._   
Sent 8:24 PM

He hesitated with his thumbs over the keyboard before he made his decision.

**To: Merlin**   
_Did you want some company? I can ditch and come hang out if you want. No pressure though, honestly._   
Sent 8:25 PM

It took 15 minutes, Arthur had counted them all, when he got the reply.

**To: Arthur**   
_Yes._   
Sent 8:40 PM

Arthur instantly felt relief wash over him. He would figure out what was wrong.

Stuffing his phone back into his pocket, he attempted to get up quietly.

“Uh,” he coughed, rubbing the back of his neck. “I’m gonna get going actually.”

“No fucking way,” Will muttered.

“I’ll try and get him to come round,” Arthur said, grabbing his coat. “I’ll see you guys later.”

“Give Merlin a hug for us!” Elena called right before he walked out the door.

He nodded as he turned and waved goodbye. Now all he had to do was get to Merlin.

Arthur felt as though he had made it over in record time. The nervousness had yet to fade as he approached the flat.

**To: Merlin**   
_I’m here if you want to let me in._   
Sent 9:02 PM

He bounced on the balls of his feet, hands stuffed into his coat pockets as he waited for Merlin.

Merlin opened the door slowly giving Arthur a small smile. “Come in.”

Arthur’s first reaction was to wince as he took in Merlin’s haggard appearance.

“I see Will was right to worry about you.”

Merlin grimaced, looking down at his plaid pajama pants and white shirt. “I really don’t have anything to say for myself.”

Arthur rolled his eyes at him and pushed past Merlin to step inside.

“Do you want tea or something?” Merlin asked.

“That sounds lovely actually,” Arthur said. “I can get it though, just go sit down and wait for me. Do you want one too?”

Merlin nodded, looking grateful.

Arthur tinkered around the kitchen as a white fluffy cat slinked up to him.

“The famous Aithusa,” Arthur smiled, crouching down to pet her as she purred at him in response. “You’re just as cute as I knew you’d be, yes you are.”

“You really are trying to win over Aithusa, aren’t you?” Merlin questioned.

Arthur abruptly stopped his cooing; feeling slightly embarrassed at being caught and glanced over his shoulder to see Merlin leaning against the doorway. 

“Can you blame me?”

“I suppose not,” Merlin smiled, and nodded towards the kettle. “Tea’s ready.”

Arthur got up quickly grabbing two mugs from where Merlin pointed them out from in the cupboard. “For you,” he said handing one over to Merlin.

“Thanks,” Merlin mumbled into the mug as he took a sip.

Arthur followed him back into the main room and sat down next to him, crossing his legs underneath himself as he did. He waited to say anything until Merlin got situated as he fiddled with the blanket until he was fully covered.

“So…” Arthur prompted looking over at Merlin who seemed hesitant to talk. There was a red blush across his cheeks reaching up to his ears and he looked as if the world was on his shoulders.

“Uh,” Merlin began, rubbing at his eyes. “Where to begin…” he trailed off running his finger idly around the rim of his mug. “Do you ever have those days where you feel like everything is just too much?”

“I can definitely say that I do.”

Merlin nodded in response. “Well, it’s like that I suppose. And, I don’t know, I feel like I’ve been overthinking a lot of things. Maybe uni is just making me maudlin I guess. It’s like I’m not living up to the expectations that people have for me.”

“Believe me Merlin, growing up with a father like Uther I’ve pretty much learned that it’s best not to try and live up to those expectations people have for you because you’ll always fall short. Even if you try your best.” And boy did he ever know it. When he finally decided to tell his father that he was bisexual, his father had thrown him out of the house for his gap year, only allowing him back right before he started university.

Arthur scooted closer to Merlin and wrapped his right arm around his shoulders pulling him into his side. “You just have to believe in yourself and be content that you gave something your all.”

“Thanks, Arthur,” Merlin mumbled as he tucked his head underneath Arthur’s collarbone, wrapping his arms around him. Arthur, feeling warmed at the contact, responded in kind and rubbed his hand in soothing circles on Merlin’s arm.

It only took Arthur a moment to decide that whatever he could do to help Merlin, with anything, he would do it.

***

Merlin basked in Arthur’s presence as he wrapped himself around him. The more he talked about what was happening, his worries, and just his life in general, the easier it was getting in dealing with it, even if he couldn’t tell Arthur the whole story. He was surprised at how well Arthur seemed to understand what he was dealing with and not push him to discuss it more.

There was an easy silence between the two of them before Arthur spoke up.

“My mother died in childbirth with me,” Arthur stated, laying his head onto of Merlin’s. “I’ve always felt as if my father’s blamed me for it,” he sighed. “I understand now that it wasn’t and I know he loves me, but the relationship between me and my father has always been strained. I sometimes wonder what my life would be like if she had lived… would he be any different? It's why I try so hard to please him; to live up to his expectations.”

Arthur was quiet for a moment. “He’s trying now at least. More than he ever has.”

“Oh, Arthur,” Merlin mumbled hugging him tighter. Merlin felt grateful that Arthur felt he could share something like that with him.

“We’re quite the pair aren’t we?” Arthur joked, his lips quirked into a small smile.

“No kidding,” Merlin mumbled, shifting slightly to toss the blanket over the both of them. “Drama for days between the two of us.”

“I’m sure it’ll all work out in the end,” Arthur replied, laughing softly. Merlin could feel his smile as he squeezed him for a moment.

“Now, do you know what would make this snuggling party even better?” Arthur questioned still laughing a little.

“Oh god,” Merlin sighed.

“If Aithusa would jump up here.”

Merlin laughed, shaking his head. “Don’t give her any ideas.”

“Oh hush, she loves me.”

“Too much I’d say.”

As if on cue Aithusa purred softly and jumped up onto Merlin’s lap.

“Speak of the devil and she appears,” Merlin mumbled.

“Don’t listen to him Aithusa he doesn’t mean it,” Arthur cooed. “You’re just a sweet little kitty who just wants Merlin to love her, I get it.”

“You’re such a loser,” Merlin said quietly, rubbing his face against Arthur’s shirt for a moment.

“Thank you,” he glanced up at Arthur through his lashes. “I feel better getting this off my chest.”

“Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me,” Arthur smiled, his eyes bright. “You can tell me anything I promise.”

Merlin sighed, content for the first time in awhile and took comfort in Arthur’s presence. “You too, Arthur.”

“Everything will sort itself out in time, Merlin, don’t you worry.”

***

The next morning Merlin found himself curled around Arthur in a tight ball. He could hardly even remember falling asleep. The two had talked the night away, enjoying each other’s company.

But what was more pressing at the moment was that Merlin had no recollection of hearing either Gwaine or Will come back last night. He could only imagine the picture that he and Arthur made curled up together.

Groaning softly, he attempted to pull himself out of Arthur’s grip without waking him.

Arthur mumbled softly, his face scrunching for a moment as he shifted once Merlin got up. 

Merlin breathed a sigh of relief as Arthur continued sleeping. He set the blanket back over Arthur and headed to the kitchen. He needed caffeine and something to eat before he keeled over.

“Good morning, _Merlin_.”

Merlin jumped a little, not expecting anyone to be in there, let alone Will sitting at the table as if he was waiting for him.

“Christ, Will, you scared the shit out of me.”

“Hmm, well, that’s a nice change from the usual.”

 _And here we go_ , Merlin thought. He wanted to have this conversation when he was more awake and well, when Arthur wasn’t there.

Merlin rummaged through the cupboards to get everything he needed to make pancakes. If Will wanted to let him have it, and sure he may have deserved it as he hasn’t been completely open with him, he was going make breakfast while it happened.

“Don’t worry Gwaine took a picture of you and Arthur Pratdragon canoodling on the sofa when he got back,” Will announced, taking a sip of his coffee.

“Great,” Merlin replied, focusing on cooking.

“I’m fairly certain he sent it to everyone too.”

“Of course he did.”

It only took Will a moment before he burst out, “are you really acting as if you’re mad at me right now?”

“I’m not mad I’m just,” Merlin sighed, grumbling a little, “not awake yet and I’m trying to make breakfast.”

He turned around to look at Will intently, waiting to flip the pancake over. “Look, we’ll talk about this later okay? I promise.”

Will squinted at him for a moment, appraising him, before he nodded. “You have a week or I’ll tell Arthur about that time you lost your swimming trunks when he went to the community pool. Also, your pancake is burning just so you know.”

“Son of a bitch,” Merlin cursed, quickly flipping it over in an attempt to save it.

“Is something burning?” Arthur asked as he walked into the kitchen, stifling a yawn with the back of his hand.

“Just your breakfast,” Will snorted.

Merlin watched carefully as Will and Arthur looked at each other before Will huffed, “I’ll just leave you to it then,” and walked out.

“Do I—” Merlin started to say, but abruptly changed his mind. “Never mind. Breakfast’s ready if you want some.”

“Do I ever,” Arthur smiled, sitting down at the table.

“You are an absolute angel,” Arthur continued gazing at Merlin as he placed sugar and lemon down on the table.

“Keep that thought going and don’t look at the other side of the pancake,” Merlin laughed, returning to the stove to cook his own breakfast. “I should have known you’d be easy to please.”

“I’m a man of simple pleasures,” Arthur said, taking a bite. “You know, the burnt flavor really adds to it.

Merlin laughed, rolling his eyes at him. “You’re so full of shit. It’s probably borderline awful.”

“As long as you said it,” Arthur winked. “Maybe next time I’ll cook you something. I’ll have you know I am an excellent cook.”

“For some reason I’m hesitant to believe you.”

“Well then, you’ll just have to take me up on the offer and find out for yourself.”

Merlin glanced back down at the frying pan in an attempt to hide his grin from Arthur. “I’ll guess I’ll just have to.”

“It’s a date then,” Arthur grinned crookedly at him.

“It’s a date,” Merlin agreed.

***

Merlin had a date with Arthur. Or maybe they were just hanging out, he wasn’t sure, and Merlin was desperately trying not to overthink it. He had gotten a call from Arthur later wanting to know if he wanted to come over Thursday so they could have dinner. “It is my duty to show you how to properly cook, _Mer_ lin.”

Needless to say, Merlin quickly agreed.

He nervously attempted to flatten his hair as he knocked on Arthur’s door. He couldn’t control the butterflies that were fluttering around in his stomach.

Arthur opened the door looking as he if he had stepped off a runway; with his artfully tousled hair and tight black trousers matched with a blue button up, with the sleeves pushed to his elbows. 

As much as he tried to fight it, Merlin couldn’t help but feel a little weak at the knees.

“Merlin,” Arthur said smiling widely. “Come on in.”

“I hope you’re ready to be wined and dined tonight,” Arthur continued as Merlin followed him into the flat.

“Oh, so that’s what the kids are calling it nowadays.”

“We’ll just have to wait and see now won’t we?” Arthur winked.

Merlin couldn’t hold back a quiet laugh.

Arthur grinned widely at him in response.

“I’m almost done with everything,” Arthur said, gesturing for Merlin to follow him into the kitchen.

Merlin took the moment to look around at Arthur’s flat. It was much nicer than the shabby flat he shared with Gwaine and Will. It was sleek and tidy, yet it still felt lived in with pictures hanging on the wall and cozy furniture.

“Do you live alone?” Merlin couldn’t help but ask.

“Nah,” Arthur shook his head, walking over to the stove while Merlin sat down at the table across from him.

“It’s me and my mate, Leon,” he continued. “And Morgana forces her way into the flat more often than not so there’s basically three of us.”

Merlin nodded. “I know how that goes.”

“Yeah,” Arthur said, shutting the stove off and going to set the table. “Leon’s got a massive exam tomorrow so he’s planning on not leaving the library until it closes. Apparently I would just disturb him if he was here, which honestly, is ridiculous.”

“I’m sure.”

“Okay, dinner is served,” Arthur announced, setting the last of the plates down on the table.

Merlin grinned looking down at the lasagna Arthur had set down. “This looks delicious, Arthur, thanks!”

“It’s not a problem, now eat up.”

Merlin cut a slice, and tossed one of the homemade breadsticks onto his plate.

He glanced over at Arthur, feeling that same wonderfully, content feeling that he always seemed to get in his presence. Merlin wasn’t sure how he had got so lucky.

Of course, the meal was as great as it looked and Arthur looked entirely too smug when Merlin told him so.

The rest of the evening was spent complaining about classes, Arthur throwing his head back in laughter at Merlin’s terrible jokes, and getting to know each other better. Merlin hadn’t laughed so hard in a long time.

“I should get going,” Merlin mumbled, looking at the time. He was surprised to see how late it had gotten.

“I’ll walk you out then,” Arthur smiled as Merlin got up and grabbed his jacket as he made his way to the door.

Arthur leaned against the door frame as Merlin stepped outside.

“We’ll have to do this again next week,” Arthur said, a small smile on his face.

Merlin automatically grinned in response. “Sure, but I’ll have to make dinner instead.”

“So you can poison me?”

“Excuse you, I can make a mean chicken parm,” Merlin scoffed. “But, you know, I’m not sure you’re worthy enough to eat such a delicious meal.”

“Oh, so that’s how it is, is it?” Arthur said with a slight raise of his eyebrow.

“That’s how it is,” Merlin retorted, biting down on his lip to keep from smiling.

Arthur shook his head, rolling his eyes. “Just get over here you idiot.”

“You’re such a prat,” Merlin mumbled, stepping closer to Arthur.

“Yeah, but you love it,” Arthur grinned grabbing onto Merlin’s waist and pulling him in for a hug.

Merlin could feel his heartbeat racing as the two of them pulled apart and stood there looking at each other with matching grins on their faces.

“I’ll see you soon, Merlin,” Arthur said at last before leaning in again and pressing a chaste kiss to Merlin’s cheek.

“See you,” Merlin whispered softly when they parted. Feeling slightly dazed, he turned and walked away from Arthur’s flat, and if he took out another light from a lamppost with his magic, well, there was no one around to know.

***

Arthur decided that he was going to play this whole thing cool, calm, and collected. He and Merlin had casually been meeting up just the two of them, before the whole gang got together for a pint, and Arthur was happy. If the week seemed to drag on after the two of the hung out, well, who was to say. Arthur wasn’t about to admit to it no matter how many pitying looks that Morgana and Gwen—who knew she would be so susceptible to the evil doings of his sister—so often gave him.

“Just put yourself out of misery, Arthur,” Morgana said as the three of them walked to class.

“Honestly, I think I liked this situation much better when you were trying to force me to stay away,” Arthur huffed.

“Well that was before we saw how pathetic you truly are,” Gwen butted in.

“ _Guinevere_ ,” Arthur stressed, astounded, pressing a hand to his heart. “I can hardly believe you right now.”

“I am merely stating that there is some embarrassing pining happening,” Gwen raised her hands in defense.

“Oh honestly,” Arthur rolled his eyes. “It’s not like he’s waiting by the phone, nor am I. We already have plans, is that not enough for the two of you?”

“You’re still pining though,” Morgana smirked. “What is it with boys and not talking about their feelings,” she continued, looking over at Gwen for support. “A lot of things could be resolved so quickly if they would. You could be seeing him today.”

“Or you know,” Arthur drawled. “You two could just butt out. We’ve only been hanging out a little bit.”

“A lot, you mean. Though the last time was a week ago,” Morgana pointed out. “Hence the pining. You do know that you don’t have to just wait until your usual date night to see each other...”

“Oh my god, it’s not a date night. I can’t believe I even feel an ounce of surprise right now. I appreciate the concern, if that’s what you want to call it, but maybe find another source of entertainment.” Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose, irritated.

“Arthur,” Morgana tutted giving him a sharp look.

He was saved from having to say anything else to her when he heard his phone ring.

“Hmm, I wonder who that could be?” Morgana snickered.

Arthur narrowed his eyes at her before answering.

“Hello?”

“Arthur, hi!” Merlin answered back cheerfully.

“What’s up?” Arthur asked, weary of Morgana and Gwen watching him.

“Listen I was thinking…” Merlin began.

“That can’t be good,” Arthur interrupted.

“Ha bloody ha,” Merlin laughed. “Just shut up and listen for a second, will you?”

“All right, go on then.” Arthur pressed the phone closer to his face wondering if Morgana and Gwen would notice if he slowed his walking pace down.

“I have to hole myself in the library all day tomorrow and I know we planned on getting together, but I won’t be able to,” Merlin stopped to take a breath and Arthur felt like his stomach had fallen out of his body. “So, I was wondering, I mean I know you have class in a minute,” Merlin continued to ramble. “But afterwards do you want to go and try out that new Chinese restaurant that just opened up?”

“What’s he saying?” Morgana whispered to him.

“Mind your own business you harpy,” Arthur whispered back fiercely. 

“What?” Merlin asked bewildered.

“Oh, sorry,” Arthur winced even though Merlin couldn’t see him. “I have two onlookers who are way too interested in this conversation.”

“Morgana and Gwen?” Merlin guessed. His long suffering tone something that Arthur could identify with at the moment.

“Got it in one.” Arthur turned around for a moment so he didn’t have to look at the two of them. “But yeah, that’s sounds great,” he continued. “Do you want to meet outside of my class and just walk over?”

“Ohhh, they’re going to ‘hang out’,” Arthur could hear Gwen whisper to Morgana.

He turned around, irritated, mouthing “shut up” at the both of them.

“Sounds great!” Merlin chirped in his ear. “I’ll see you in a bit then.”

“Right, see you.”

“For the record,” Arthur addressed Morgana and Gwen once he hung up. “I am not pining, and I will never pine, and us getting together is none of your business.”

“Don’t you usually meet up tomorrow though?” Gwen questioned, ignoring what he had to say completely, and smiling up at him.

“He can’t make it so we’re switching it to today.”

“Aww,” Gwen cooed. “He didn’t want to cancel on you. That’s so sweet.”

Morgana nodded in agreement. “I think the moral here is that you really need to snatch him up before someone else does.”

Arthur sighed, shifting his backpack. Thank god he was almost to the classroom.

“You can nag at me all you want later, but I have to go.” Arthur waved to the both of them and left before they could say anything in return.

***

  


Merlin bounced on the balls of his feet as he stood outside waiting for Arthur. The crowded hallway only served to make him feel more anxious as he messed around on his phone to pass the time.

“Merlin!” He looked up as Arthur called his name, a bright smile on his face.

“You alright mate?” Merlin asked as Arthur squeezed his shoulder in hello.

“Not bad, you ready?” Arthur tilted his head towards the doors down the hall.

“Lead the way.”

“So what was that all about on the phone earlier?” Merlin asked, glancing over at Arthur.

Arthur sighed heavily. “Please tell me that Gwen and Morgana nag at you about us too?”

Merlin bit his lip, feeling his ears turn red like they always did. He shouldn’t have even brought the subject up. “Yeah, they definitely do.”

“They just have to know everything that’s going on.” Arthur’s voiced continued to rise. “If they’re not harping on me they’re cooing at me, seriously, cooing. Can you believe that?”

Yes, Merlin definitely could.

“It’s just,” Arthur looked at Merlin before continuing, a hesitant look flashed across his face. “We shouldn’t have to justify ourselves to them or anyone you know? It’s not their business. It’s not like I bug them about their…whatever,” Arthur finished lamely, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Be thankful that you don’t have to contend with Will and Gwaine,” Merlin laughed. “You just have to deal with puppy eyes Lance.”

“Oh god, it’s been Gwen and Lance together lately too, ganging up on me,” Arthur said bumping his shoulders with Merlin. “I can’t decide if I want to be them or if it kind of just sickens me.”

“It depends on the day really,” Merlin shrugged.

“Did I ever tell you I dated Gwen a long time ago?”

“Wow, did you really?” Merlin asked surprised. “I’m more shocked she hasn’t told me.”

“She and her family moved away when we were still young; I hadn’t seen her again until now,” Arthur shrugged. “But still, we were eight and I wanted to marry her,” he said wistfully.

Merlin laughed loudly. “I don’t think that equates to you dating her.”

“I’ll have you know she said yes.” He looked over at Merlin, a wide grin on his face. “It was because I shared my lunch with her everyday and she told me that I was a real life prince.”

“I see your ego is still going strong.”

“Excuse me, I have many prince-like qualities, _Mer_ lin, do keep up.”

“Just because your name is actually Arthur Pendragon doesn’t make you an actual prince.”

“I would make an excellent king,” Arthur argued, raising an eyebrow at Merlin. “Um, hello, I do want to get into politics, you know.”

“Oh right, how ever could I forget,” Merlin said rolling his eyes. “They’ll probably refer to you as the second coming of King Arthur.”

“Well, I wouldn’t blame them.”

“Why am I not surprised?”

Arthur grinned crookedly at him. “I do have things in common with the original King Arthur, I’ll have you know.”

“Do you now?” Merlin questioned, as they slowly made their way to the restaurant.

“It’s kind of silly, I suppose,” Arthur replied, looking a little self-conscious.

Merlin nudged him with his shoulder. “Come on, you can tell me.”

Arthur glanced over at him, smiling softly. “It’s Albion; a united land,” he paused for a moment, brushing his fringe away from his eyes. “I mean, I realize we already live in one technically, but one that is just and right, and real change can be made for the people, by the people. I want a place where people can feel like they can make a difference and not simply feel as if they’re shouting into the void.”

“Or, you know… something like that anyway,” Arthur finished, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

“I think that’s a great dream to have,” Merlin replied softly, a smile on his face, as his magic hummed contently at Arthur’s words.

Arthur shrugged, smiling. “One step at a time though, I suppose.”

“I believe in you, Arthur. I think you’re destined for great things.” It was almost an instinctual feeling that Merlin had, that Arthur would make a positive and grand change in the world. There was something about him that made Merlin have hope for the world.

“I guess we’ll just have to wait and see what the future brings,” Arthur replied, slinging his arm over Merlin’s shoulder. “I’m sure you’ll be there nattering on about something.”

“Probably,” Merlin laughing in agreement.

It was in that moment that Merlin knew he was so _so_ fucked.

***

Merlin finally caved the next day and resolved to talk to Will. Between his rapidly developing feelings for Arthur, his _destiny_ , he had to talk to someone about it that, well, wasn’t Aithusa.

“Are you telling me that you’ve finally decided that you’re going to elaborate about this whole thing?” Will questioned, as Merlin walked into Will’s room with his laptop and plopped down next to him on the bed. “I was just about to start bugging you about it again.” 

Merlin sighed, settling in for a long discussion; he knew he shouldn't have kept putting this off.

“There’s a lot I have to explain,” Merlin began nervously. “Just hear me out.”

Will nodded his head seriously and listened.

“Are you honestly telling me that there’s a spirit of a bleeding _dragon_ in there named _Kilgharrah_ that shows you the future?” Will asked once Merlin finished talking, gesturing vaguely towards Merlin’s laptop,

“Uh, yeah,” Merlin nodded.

“You have got to be fucking shitting me,” Will laughed, slapping his hand on his thigh. “Incredible. Is this why you’ve been acting all weird lately?”

“This is serious, Will, and yes.”

“All right, all right. Now what exactly do you see?” Will sat up a little straighter as he had a sudden thought. “Do you think it’ll show you the numbers for the lottery? We could be right rich mate.”

“No, that’s definitely not what happens.”

“Damn,” Will muttered. “Well come on, out with it then.”

Will was going to be insufferable about this; Merlin just knew it. “It shows me my destiny,” Merlin mumbled.

“What was that? Speak up, Merlin. Did you say your destiny?” Will inquired, kicking him lightly in the leg. “Which means?”

“Like soulmates. Kilgharrah always talks about something like two sides of the same coin…” Merlin’s voice drifted. God, it was even more embarrassing to say out loud to someone.

“We’re supposed to do great things together,” he added. “And be happy.”

It took Will a moment to put it all together, before he burst into laughter. “The computer is matchmaking you? This is even better than whatever I could have imagined.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, let it all out. Enjoy my pain, whatever.”

Will hiccupped, wiping away a stray tear. “You’ve just made me day. Oh my god is this what you’ve been stowed away in your room talking to Aithusa about?”

“Well who else was I going to talk to?”

“I don’t know probably someone who could talk back,” Will stated like it was the most obvious thing. Which, Merlin knew it probably was. “I wonder, have you ever tried your,” he gestured again wiggling his fingers. Merlin really should tell him he can just say the word. “To make Aithusa speak? I’m sure she would have a lot to say about this whole thing.”

“I’ve never really thought about it,” Merlin admitted with a shrug.

“You know I’ve always wondered what she thought of me. Like why does she hate me so much?”

Merlin snorted. “I don’t think that’s something she really needs to tell you it’s kind of obvious isn’t it?” Will gasped indignantly. “And just, maybe let’s focus on one problem at a time, yeah?”

“You’re right,” Will agreed. “Perspective. Now, who is the lucky bloke? Don’t tell me, it’s me, isn’t it?”

“In your dreams.” Merlin rolled his eyes. “It’s actually, uh… Arthur… Pendragon.”

“Tough luck, mate.”

“He’s not that bad, Will,” Merlin sighed.

Will deflated a little. “I’m just trying to look out for you, you know. Let him know if he hurts you. I’ll kick his posh arse.”

“I’m sure he’s got the message by now and honestly we’re just friends...”

Will gave him a deadpan stare.

“Erm, we’re dating?” Merlin amended.

“Seriously? Wow, sometimes Merlin you are incredibly obtuse. You have a real gift,” Will said flabbergasted. “Do you honestly think all of this would be happening if the feeling wasn’t mutual? Have you not talked to him about this? You two are all but boyfriends, just without the label. I mean, have you two kissed?”

“He may have kissed me on the cheek once,” Merlin admitted.

“That’s a thing boyfriends do, Merlin.”

“Can we not talk about this right now?”

“Oh no, we’re gonna do this because I don’t want to see mopey Merlin around anymore. I’d take head in the clouds Merlin over that any day.”

Merlin laughed softly, feeling better about the whole situation. He was infinitely happier now that he told Will. He always had a way of making Merlin see things differently.

“We’ve been hanging out a lot, but that’s about it,” Merlin said, daring Will to argue with him. “I don’t know if we’re boyfriends. We haven’t really talked about it yet.”

“Right,” Will cracked his knuckles and moved his shoulders as if preparing for a fight. “And why is that exactly? I’m not sure why you’re so confused about this. Just talk to him Merlin,” Will sighed. “And honestly, when we are all together who does he talk to most and whose side is he basically glued to?”

“Mine,” Merlin mumbled out, looking down at his hands.

“Right, and who’s the last person you texted?”

“Arthur.”

“Good, one more time; now what are the chances that say oh, around seven when Arthur gets out of work he’ll call you and talk about his day where you two will inevitable make plans to hang out before we all meet at the pub.”

“I’d say around 80 percent,” Merlin sniffed.

“You’re delusional. Try 100 percent it happens every Thursday, like clockwork. Don’t make me film you the next time it happens as proof. You’re practically in love with him.”

“Don’t be ridiculous and anyway we’ve only known each other for a few months. Wouldn’t that be moving a little too fast?”

“Oh my god, I don’t know why you’re fighting this so much! I just can’t get through to you can I? Have fun continually pining and being oblivious. You’re boyfriends, Merlin.”

Merlin stuck out his tongue in retaliation.

“All right,” Will sighed again, before changing the subject. “Let me see this laptop do its mumbo jumbo magic shit,” Will continued, jostling his shoulder with Merlin’s.

“Hold on.” Merlin rolled himself off his bed, grabbing his laptop, before settling back on top of the bed again.

Holding his hand over it he uttered, “ _ácýðan mec æt sé síþfæt sylfum géosceaft_.”

“Are you aware of how fucking bizarre you just sounded? I didn’t realize your voice could go that deep,” Will commented.

“What?” Merlin asked confused.

“You’re basically a real-life parselmouth, Merlin,” Will said, taking in Merlin’s surprise. “It’s like when you say a spell, but your voice is deeper and more gnarled sounding.”

“Oh,” Merlin responded. “I guess I’ve never noticed.”

“Wow, I for one, am shocked.”

“Shut up,” Merlin laughed, punching Will on the shoulder. “Just look.”

  
  


“What the fuck?” Will mumbled. “Twitter?”

“I asked Kilgharrah about that once, he said it’s ‘hip’ and figured it’d be the easiest way to point me to my destiny. They’re supposed to hint at what will happen in the future.”

“What he couldn’t use actual moving pictures or anything? All you get is this vague bullshit via social media?”

Merlin nodded solemnly.

“Just when I didn’t think it could get any more bizarre. Although, what a shocker you pining.”

“Give me a break, Will.”

“It’s good to know that it accurately describes how l give you a hard time at least.”

Merlin laughed, smiling. “Yeah don’t ever change, Will.”

“Are you getting soft on me now Emrys?”

“Oh hush,” Merlin smiled. “You wanna go see if Gwaine’s up for watching Orphan Black with us?”

“Yeah, yeah, let’s go,” Will said ruffling Merlin’s hair. “Look, I’m glad you finally told me. I knew something was bothering you from the start.”

“I’m glad too, honestly. I was just embarrassed about it so I didn’t want to say anything.”

“Oh, don’t worry, I’m still gonna take the piss out of you.”

“I never doubted,” Merlin smiled opening the door, feeling lighter about everything. “Now let’s go watch some telly.”

***

Merlin’s positive, upbeat feelings about everything with having told Will about what was happening and— _Arthur_ —didn’t last as long as he would have liked it too. And if there was one thing Merlin was never without, was some sort of mood. He always tried to think about the positive aspects of things, but when it came down to it he felt like the whole world was dead set against him. All it took was for one text to bring reality crashing down around him.

Of course, he knew that things couldn’t be sunshine and daisies all the time, but the thought of him and Arthur not even being friends had never crossed his mind.

“Do I even want to know what your problem is today?” Will asked straight away. “You’re giving me whiplash lately.”

Didn’t Merlin know it.

“Just out with it,” Will groaned and rolled his eyes. “I’m sure you’ll feel better.”

“Arthur and I are going to have a fight. I don’t know if we’ll be friends or anything anymore.”

“I’m sorry, hold on a second,” Will said a little bit bewildered. “Did you just say ‘are going to?’ You’re getting all emotional about a hypothetical situation?”

“Maybe.” Merlin gave him a sheepish look; he knew he was being ridiculous.

“Get your shit together, Merlin,” Will smacked the back of Merlin’s head. “I am embarrassed for you right now.”

“I know, I know,” Merlin groaned, resting his head against the kitchen table. “It’s just I really like him, you know? Am I going to screw everything up?”

Will snorted. “Odds are out of the two of you, I’m guessing Arthur would be the one to do that not you.”

“He’s not that bad, Will, I don’t know how many times I have to tell you to give him a chance.”

“I still maintain that that is debatable.”

A loud knock on the front door stopped Merlin from retorting.

“Speak of the devil and he shall appear,” Will snickered.

“Go to your room, Will,” Merlin muttered as he heaved himself off the chair and headed towards the door.

“Yes, mother,” Will called after him. “I won’t interrupt your sweet time with _your lover_.”

“Oh my god, stop talking!” Merlin shouted as he opened the door to a confused looking Arthur.

“Will being his usual annoying self I take it?” Arthur asked, walking inside.

“Something like that,” Merlin replied, giving him a weak smile.

“Is something the matter?” Arthur looked him over with a scrutinizing gaze. “Did you burn your breakfast again?”

“I did that once, let it go,” Merlin sighed.

“You’re gonna be a Debbie downer all day aren’t you? I can already sense it.”

“Oh hush, what are you doing here anywhere?”

Arthur made a disgruntled noise. “Excuse me, are you saying I need an excuse to hang out with you at all times? I mean, honestly, my presence in your life is truly a gift enough.”

“Yes, of course, how have I made it all these years without you?”

“That’s what I’m saying. You should be honored.”

“Honored, putting up with you, same thing.”

Arthur laughed, sitting down on the couch and putting his feet up on the table, making himself at home. “So, where’s Aithusa? I missed her.”

“You have a weird obsession with my cat,” Merlin mumbled taking a seat next to him.

“Well, she obviously likes me better,” Arthur winked.

Merlin wished that wasn’t true. “I’m surprised she hasn’t sensed your presence yet.”

“Spoken a moment too soon,” Arthur said as a furry, white ball of fluff pounced on top of him.

Scratching Aithusa behind her ears, concentration fully on her, Arthur spoke up. “Actually I was wondering if you wanted to go check out that new museum that opened up in town?”

Merlin could feel his cheeks warm up. He glanced over at Arthur and could feel his nervousness radiating off of him. It made him feel a little giddy on the inside. “Oh, yeah, that one we were talking about before? That would be great.”

Arthur smiled warmly at him in return. “I look forward to you blabbering on about everything.”

“Don’t tempt me.”

Arthur shook his head, biting back a smile. “Do you want to get going? I thought we could go now and then head out for something to eat, if that’s okay with you?”

“That sounds great actually,” Merlin said. “I’ll be back in a tick, just let me go grab my wallet.”

Merlin’s magic hummed warmly as it always did as Arthur was around. It made him feel content and excited all wrapped up into one. The text from earlier was all but forgotten.

***

Arthur rested his arm across Merlin’s shoulder pressing him against his side as they walked around the museum.

For once in his life Arthur felt that something was going right. He had never really been lucky when it came to any kind of relationship really, as most people had been blinded by his last name, but with Merlin it was like a breath of fresh air. From the moment they met there had been a connection as if they had known each other their whole lives.

“I knew you would like this place,” Arthur said, cutting off Merlin’s excited speech about how interesting a painting was.

“Oh, yes, it’s because I’m so easy to please, obviously,” Merlin laughed.

“I’ll have to keep that in mind then,” Arthur managed to say before Merlin elbowed him sharply in the side.

“That’s not what I meant you twat.”

Arthur smirked at him, squeezing his shoulders. “Sure, whatever you say.”

“You’re going to get us kicked out if you keep this up.”

“Look around Merlin,” Arthur pointed out. “There’s no one else here except that elderly couple who keep side eyeing us.”

“What? Do they really?” Merlin swiveled around to see, but they were looking in the opposite direction.

“They’re probably thinking about what a cute couple we make,” Arthur grinned. “I mean, not that,” he stuttered suddenly, more aware of how they were standing then he was a second ago. “You know…”

Arthur groaned internally. _Real smooth, Arthur, real smooth._

“Actually,” Merlin coughed. “Maybe we should talk about that…”

Arthur felt as if the bottom dropped out of his stomach. “Okay,” he tentatively agreed.

Merlin squeezed his side gently. “Don’t look so afraid, goodness.”

“Go on then,” Arthur mumbled.

“Uh, okay,” Merlin coughed out. “Gods, I feel like I’m sixteen again.”

Arthur breathed out a laugh, feeling calmer than he did a moment ago.

“It’s just, we are basically boyfriends right?” Merlin asked. “I mean… at least I want to be.”

“Me too,” Arthur replied, smiling widely, his heart beating fast.

“Yeah?” Merlin wondered aloud, sounding a little breathless.

“Yeah,” Arthur nodded.

“Yeah.”

“Are you just going to repeat everything I say?” Arthur laughed, turning so he was facing Merlin head on.

“Maybe,” Merlin mumbled, grinning.

“Come here, you,” Arthur said, resting his hands on Merlin’s waist, pulling him in closer. He couldn’t wait a moment longer.

Merlin leaned into him easily, as Arthur moved his right hand to cup the back of Merlin’s neck, leaning in.

The quickly met in the middle with Merlin’s hands resting on Arthur’s chest, a soft sigh escaping from Arthur as they kissed.

They jumped apart a moment later as someone coughed loudly behind them.

They looked at each other, laughing, before Arthur threw his arm back around Merlin’s shoulder.

“Maybe we should keep walking. I’m pretty sure there’s plenty more art that you haven’t attempted to blabber at me about.”

Merlin rolled his eyes, good naturedly at him. “Yeah, yeah, let’s go.”

***

As much as things were going great with Arthur, especially now that he knew where they stood with each other, Merlin still could not stop thinking about that message. No matter how hard he tried to push the thought aside, it was always there, lingering in the back of his mind, even if he managed to forget about it for a few hours.

It hit Merlin all at once, the obvious thing that he kept pushing away from the forefront of his thoughts. It was his magic; it had to be. What else could the argument be about? Sure, they could fight over something little, they both are stubborn enough, but with him keeping his magic a secret, couldn’t that cause them to fight if he finally told Arthur? It was a big enough secret that he was keeping that Merlin knew it had to be the cause of it.

Just thinking about telling Arthur about his magic was a daunting task. It wasn’t something that he just told people; his magic was the one thing that he tried to keep to himself.

It wasn’t that Merlin didn’t trust Arthur with his secret, but he couldn’t get past the instinctive reaction of _do not tell anyone about the magic_.

But, he had to; there was no way he could avoid this any longer. He couldn’t keep something this important a secret from Arthur, especially not with how strongly Merlin felt about him.

And if Arthur felt the same then surely they could make it through, no matter what may happen.

Aithusa quietly meowed at him, drawing Merlin from his thoughts. He scooped her up quickly and sat back in his chair.

“Do you think I’m doing the right thing here?” Merlin asked, petting Aithusa softly.

She meowed back at him.

“I’m going to take that as a yes then.”

Merlin let his head fall back and attempted to find the resolve he desperately needed. He could do this, everything would be okay.

When Arthur came over that night, Merlin would tell him. That’s all there was to it.

Merlin spent the rest of the day working out what he wanted to say to Arthur by running everything past Aithusa. Which didn’t work as well as he had hoped it would. If anything it was making him more nervous.

By the time Arthur arrived Merlin felt like a nervous wreck.

“Is everything… okay?” Arthur questioned, looking Merlin over as he walked through the door.

“It’s fine,” Merlin croaked out. He cleared his throat. “Just need some water, come on in.”

Arthur kept looking at him curiously as he took off his coat.

“Pick out a movie and I’ll be right back!” Merlin hollered, walking to the kitchen.

He took a moment to compose himself; he could do this. He could totally do this.

“I figured we could watch _Jurassic Park_ , haven’t seen it in a while,” Arthur said, beckoning Merlin over to him.

“Sounds good,” Merlin affirmed, giving Arthur a weak smile.

“Or you can just tell me what’s bothering you?” Arthur inquired again. He tugged Merlin closer to him so they sat side by side.

“It’s nothing that can’t wait,” Merlin mumbled, shifting around to get comfortable.

“If you’re sure…”

“I’m sure,” Merlin stated.

Arthur gave him one last look before turning his attention to the TV.

Waiting a little longer wouldn’t hurt a thing.

***

“Listen, Arthur, I have to tell you something,” Merlin mumbled into Arthur’s chest. Now that the movie was over Merlin knew it was now or never.

If Arthur cared about him as much as Merlin cared about Arthur he had to tell him. Whatever fate or destiny had to say about it, Merlin didn’t care anymore. He wanted to do this for himself and he owed it to Arthur. And really, he had let this go on long enough.

Merlin could feel Arthur’s pulse pick up a little before he lifted up his head to look him directly in the eyes.

“I don’t really know how to say this,” Merlin trailed off.

“Hey,” Arthur smiled softly at him, cupping Merlin’s jaw with his hand. Merlin leaned into it. “You can tell me anything you know that.”

“I know I just don’t want you to think any differently of me.”

Arthur furrowed his eyebrows, as he looked Merlin over. “You’re starting to freak me out a little bit now, why don’t you just tell me,” he urged.

“Right, okay,” Merlin shook himself a bit, psyching himself up. “I–I have magic,” he managed to blurt out.

“Oh,” Arthur responded, looking a little dumbfounded, as he sat back against the sofa.

“Oh?” Merlin repeated faintly.

“I...just...” Arthur stumbled over his words. “Magic is real? Actual _magic_?”

“Yes.”

Arthur rubbed his eyes, letting a bitter laugh. “Please tell me you’re joking. This is completely barmy.”

“I swear I’m being honest,” Merlin said earnestly. “Let me show you…”

Arthur seemed skeptical, but nodded once.

Merlin took a deep breath, channeling his magic. He felt it flowing through his veins, the power coming to him readily. Holding his palm out he uttered, “ _forbearnan_ ,” and a small ball of fire illuminated his palm.

Merlin looked over at Arthur to gauge his reaction.

“I— _what_?” Arthur spluttered. “This can’t actually be happening.”

“It’s something I’ve been able to do my whole life, Arthur,” Merlin explained. “It’s a part of who I am.” He took a deep breath. “I know it’s a lot to take in.”

“I don’t really know what to say honestly. Why did you never tell me?” Arthur questioned.

“I’ve never really told anyone before,” Merlin admitted. Even saying the words out loud to Arthur made him feel both relieved that it was out, but increasingly nervous as he looked at Arthur’s face.

“And, uh, there’s something else actually,” Merlin all but winced. “Just stay here and I’ll be right back.”

If this whole relationship was actually going to work, Arthur needed to know everything. If only he had listened to Will sooner and boy did Merlin never think that that would ever be true.

Merlin set his laptop down in front of Arthur who looked at him confused.

“What does this have to do with anything?” he asked, glancing at Merlin skeptically as he opened it and turned it on.

“You’ll see,” Merlin said before he took a deep breath and uttered the spell, his palm over the keyboard.

Arthur gasped a little from where he was sat next to him.

“That’s us,” Arthur commented, a little stunned. “When is that from? Did you do that?”

Merlin shrugged. “I’m not really sure how it works exactly.”

“Of course not.”

“Okay, just,” Merlin bit his lip. “Hold on a second, there is something or someone we could ask.”

“Just when I thought this couldn’t possibly get any more bizarre...” Arthur trailed off. “I thought I knew you, Merlin, apparently I don’t have a clue.”

Merlin looked at Arthur crestfallen for a moment as they sat in silence. Merlin couldn’t find the words to reassure him, that he did know Merlin, probably better than anyone did.

“Call whomever,” Arthur waved his hand.

“Right,” Merlin said softly. “Um, Kilgharrah?” He didn’t look at Arthur, not wanting to see his reaction to his voice change.

“Yes, young Emrys, I am here.”

“What the hell? Where is that voice coming from?” Arthur asked, looking around.

“I am here young Pendragon,” Kilgharrah stated as Merlin pointed to the computer.

“The laptop?” Arthur mouthed towards Merlin.

“I don’t even know,” Merlin whispered.

“Ah hem,” Kilgharrah coughed. “I see that you two are finally together.”

“Excuse me?” Arthur asked indignantly.

“It is destiny that yours and Emrys paths lie together,” Kilgharrah continued, apparently oblivious to the interruption. “The two of you will do a great many things indeed. This is only the first, but important, step on your path to greatness.”

“I feel like I’m hallucinating,” Arthur mumbled, head in his hands.

“Tell me about it,” Merlin agreed quietly.

“What does that even mean? Greatness?” Arthur all but squawked. 

“It means, young Pendragon, that your dream is a good one. One that has the chance to make a real impact in this world. But you cannot do it alone; you need the other side of your coin. The half that truly makes you whole. Your destiny.”

“Right…” Arthur said skeptically.

“You may not trust me, Pendragon, but trust what is in your heart,” Kilgharrah stated. “Your happiness depends on it. You’d do well to remember that without Emrys your dreams will fall into shadow and be only a shell of what they could be and so will you.”

“Emrys, if you have more need of me, I will be here.”

The two sat in silence, letting everything sink in for a moment as Kilgharrah took his leave.

“Look,” Arthur began as Merlin closed his laptop. “I still need some time to process everything and maybe,” he sighed. “It would be best if we just take a break for a while.”

“Take a break?” Merlin asked, feeling a small surge of despair. His worst nightmare was coming true. “But I–I really care about you,” Merlin continued, voice cracking.

“I—” Arthur took a deep breath, “I do too, Merlin,” he responded, a wry smile on his face. “That’s why we need to do this. I need space right now; it’s a lot to take in.”

Merlin felt like he couldn’t breathe again. Gods, how could he have screwed this up so badly?

“I’ll let you know when I’m ready to talk, okay?” Arthur got up, patted Aithusa one last time, and made his way to the door.

Merlin sat frozen, unable to think of the words to make Arthur stay. He didn’t want to force him to anyway.

“I really am sorry Arthur,” Merlin said as Arthur opened the door.

“Me too.”

Merlin watched as Arthur closed the door slowly behind him. He sank back down into the sofa and rubbed the palms of his hands back and forth over his eyes.

Didn’t Arthur understand that Merlin liked him regardless of whatever Kilgharrah claimed to be their shared destiny? He just wanted him to _understand_. Why couldn’t he force out the words to make him stay?

***

Will found Merlin in the same spot a few hours later.

His shoulders immediately sagged as he took in Merlin’s form. “What happened this time?”

“I told Arthur everything,” Merlin said, lolling his head to the side to look at Will.

“I’m assuming that went well then?” Will asked sarcastically.

“It went about as good as I figured it would,” Merlin replied sitting up. “Don’t look at me like that I’m not gonna spiral into despair.”

“Again.”

“Again,” Merlin admitted. “No, I’m going to give him some time and then I’m going to fight for him. If he still doesn’t want me then there's nothing else I can do.”

Will beamed at him. “Now there’s the Merlin I know and love.”

Merlin laughed, Will’s positivity bring a small smile to his face. “I’ve spent too long trying to run from this whole thing,” he waved his hand around. “I don’t want to anymore. My destiny has nothing to do with my feelings for him, you know?”

Will nodded, encouraging him.

“I like Arthur for who he is; strong, brave, a prat,” Merlin said. “Even if he wasn’t my destiny, or whatever, I would want him to be.”

“I know, Merlin,” Will reassured. “But if he can’t see or doesn’t understand that then fuck him. You don’t need him.”

Merlin smiled wryly. “I just hope he lets me explain.”

“I thought that’s what you were doing today?”

“Didn’t really get that far,” Merlin trailed off. “He left rather quickly.”

“I’ll try to keep the rest of the gang off you’re back, but I’m afraid you’re on your own to contend with Morgana and Gwen.”

Merlin groaned, “Morgana’s gonna hate me.”

“I honestly feel like that’s the least of your worries right now, mate.”

“No shit.”

“Don’t get pissy with me. I will fight you,” Will said seriously.

Merlin snorted. “I’d like to see you try.”

Will smirked at him before leaping towards him, putting him in a headlock.

Merlin hiccupped with laughter as he tried to push Will off of him. “Oi, stop that,” he swatted at him as Will dug his knuckles into his hair.

“Why does it always come to this?” Gwaine asked, as he walked into the room, looking between the two of them.

“It’s just how we show love and affection,” Will panted, as Merlin elbowed him a little too sharply in the gut.

“Sorry, mate,” Merlin winced as Will let go of him. Will shrugged and ruffled Merlin’s hair in response.

“Must really be full of love and caring,” Gwaine sighed, collapsing onto the chair.

“Rough day, Gwaine?” Merlin questioned, taking in Gwaine’s disheveled appearance.

“I’ve been up since six AM and I had three exams,” Gwaine complained, closing his eyes. “I would drink myself into an abyss, but I don’t think I can get up.”

“You two stay here and commiserate,” Will commanded. “I’m going to go bust out some tequila.”

“Now you’re speaking my language!” Gwaine called after him.

 _Give me strength_. “This isn’t going to end well I can feel it,” Merlin mumbled.

Gwaine merely smirked at him. “I give us a couple of hours and we’ll be passed out on the floor sleeping like babies.”

“We’ll just have to wait and see now won’t we?”

“I’m loving the optimism lately, Merlin, _loving it_. This is why this needs to happen. We all need to relax.”

“If you say so.”

Will came back around with the bottle and three full shot glasses, passing one to each of them.

Gwaine grinned. “Tonight we drink and forget our problems until the morning when they’re inevitably still there.”

“I’ll drink to that,” Will said raising his glass. “Here’s to tonight boys.”

 _It can only get better from here_ , Merlin thought.

***

Merlin made it a solid week before caving in and attempting to talk to Arthur. The group, aside from Arthur and Morgana, were sat around in an attempt to “study.” They usually attempted to study as a group at least once a month and so far all attempts had been derailed fairly quickly. All it took was for one person—namely Gwaine—to give up and bother people until everyone else did too and then they watched a movie.

Merlin stopped trying to understand his friend group’s dynamic a long time ago. He used the distraction to send a text to Arthur.

**To: Arthur**   
_Elena’s been trying to convince everyone that we all need to bond via horse riding. She is adamant and I am scared._   
Read 1:45 PM

Merlin saw that Arthur had read it moments after he sent it. Gods, it was like Arthur purposefully turned on his read receipts just to really let Merlin know he didn’t want to talk to him. Merlin knew deep down that he may deserve it, but it didn’t make it hurt any less.

Merlin was determined though. He could have a one-sided conversation until he irritated Arthur into talking to him; it was fine.

**To: Arthur**   
_She is now shouting about it to Mithian who is slowly agreeing. Who knew?_  
Read 1:45 PM

**To: Arthur**   
_Oh no, they’re moving onto Gwaine. He’ll agree to anything Elena says and she’s smirking like she knows it._   
Read 1:46 PM

**To: Arthur**   
_Gwaine: Eh, sweetheart, I’ll do it if you do a little something for me *grins unaware that he’s about to be punched.*_   
Read 1:46 PM

“Oi, are you live tweeting my game right now?” Gwaine hollered over at Merlin who was looking down at his phone.

“Would I ever do that to you?” Merlin grinned.

Gwaine flipped him the bird and went back to talking to Elena.

**To: Arthur**   
_Ohhhh, he’s now arguing for paintball. I can see the gleam in Elena’s eye._   
Read 1:48 PM

“It has been decided,” Gwaine declared loudly. “We are all going paintballing this weekend and the losing team buys drinks.”

“You can’t just decide shit like this, Gwaine,” Will complained.

“Oh hush, Will,” Gwen chided. “That actually sounds like fun.”

“You say that now until the bets start to get extreme,” Percy added. “You all remember what happened last time.”

Merlin winced in remembrance. They had all decided that instead of wasting a perfectly nice day watching a movie the obvious and better choice was to play a high stakes game of poker.

Merlin really wished his friends didn’t take this whole betting thing so seriously.

Because he had lost rather spectacularly (he tried to use his magic to help him out but Will kept glaring at him), Merlin had to clean up after Gwaine for a whole week. It wasn’t like Merlin was the cleanest person in the world, but lord, compared to Gwaine… He was still a bit traumatized. 

That was just one of the many times that Merlin had been on the losing side of things. He was used to it by now though because they always chose the same teams.

**To: Arthur**   
_Oh my god. I’m gonna die._   
Read 1:54 PM

Merlin put down his phone as everyone began to talk over each other.

“Why can’t we just be a normal group of friends who don’t insist on doing group activities together all the time?” Lance questioned to the group at large.

“Don’t be such a sourpuss, _Lancelot_ ,” Gwaine stressed. “This is what we do okay; we are doers. Honestly, we have this conversation every time this happens.”

“Someone stop him, please,” Percy mumbled.

“Whatever, paintball it is,” Lance conceded.

“Great,” Gwaine beamed. “And you can be a captain for your brilliant enthusiasm.”

“What the fuck? Why is it always Lance?” Will asked. “I nominate myself.”

“You can be on my team, Will,” Lance said leaning back against Gwen’s legs from where he was sat on the floor, notebook in his lap.

Merlin watched them bicker back and forth, as he sat laughing at them all before he felt his phone vibrate.

**To: Merlin**   
_Nothing could be as bad as when we went to play football with Gwaine and Will and you took two footballs to the face._   
Sent 2:00 PM

Merlin bit down on the grin that was threatening to overtake his face.

Gwen elbowed him in the side, raising an eyebrow at him.

“Arthur’s talking to me,” he whispered.

“Oh,” she gasped, squeezing his arm. “Tell him that it’s about time the two of you talked. You love each other, we all can see it, and believe me you two can get through whatever happened.”

Merlin smiled softly at her. “We’ll see,” he said typing out a response.

**To: Arthur**   
_I’ll have you know I took one of those to save your precious face. You’re welcome._   
Read 2:02 PM

**To: Merlin**   
_Yeah, you’re a real knight in shining armour._   
Sent 2:03 PM

**To: Arthur**   
_I’m glad you’ve finally noticed._   
Read 2:04 PM

Merlin hesitated for a moment before deciding that it needed to be said.

**To: Arthur**   
_Listen, I just wanted you to know…_   
_Every thing that happened wasn’t because I was told it was going to._   
_Gods, does that make sense?_   
_I wanted to be with you because of you. Destiny be damned._   
Read 2:09 PM

Merlin watched his phone as Arthur started to type something only to stop again. He wished Arthur would just put him out of his misery.

**To: Merlin**   
_I know._   
Sent 2:15 PM

Merlin swiped his thumb over the words; trying to dampen down the surge of hope he felt.

**To: Merlin**   
_Can you come over?_   
Sent 2:16 PM

He looked around at his friends, still going on about paintballing, and deciding what the bets should be. At this point Merlin didn’t even want to know; he would just let himself be dragged along. 

At least no one would notice or care if he left amidst all the arguing.

**To: Arthur**   
_Yes. When?_   
Read 2:17 PM

**To: Merlin**   
_Now?_   
Sent 2:18 PM

**To: Arthur**   
_On my way._   
Read 2:18 PM

“I’m going to head to Arthur’s,” Merlin nudged Gwen to get her attention.

“Hmm?” She looked over at him. “What was that?”

“I’m going to Arthur’s flat if Will or anyone asks.”

“Oh, are you now?” She asked with an eyebrow raised at Merlin.

“Yes,” he nodded resisting the urge to stick his tongue out at her.

Gwen beamed at him and leaned in conspiratorially. “Go on, I’ll cover for you. Best go while everyone’s distracted by Gwaine’s ranting.”

“Love you,” Merlin planted a kiss to the top of her head.

“Love you too. Now get going and tell me all about it tomorrow,” she said, squeezing his hand as he got up.

Merlin clutched his phone, grabbing his jacket from where it was next to him, and attempted to stealthily leave the flat. Merlin would have just told everyone he was leaving, but the ribbing that he would undoubtedly get would only force him to stay even longer.

Looking over his shoulder, he smiled widely at Gwen who sent him a wave back, and closed the door softly behind him.

***

Merlin bounced on the balls of his feet as he waited for Arthur to open the door. He hadn’t been this nervous since well, ever.

“Merlin,” Arthur smiled, opening the door. And if that didn’t make Merlin’s heart skip a beat a little, well he would be lying.

_Get a grip, Merlin._

He should probably stop talking to himself in third person as well, but he couldn’t help it.

“Arthur,” Merlin smiled, biting down on his lip. “You good, mate?”

Arthur nodded, closing the door behind him. “Yeah, I am. I’m surprised you got out of there so fast.”

“Ah well,” Merlin shrugged. “You know how they are. Once someone gets chatting they lose all focus.”

“So, Gwaine.”

“Obviously, bless him.”

“Do you want something to drink or anything?” Arthur asked, looking nervous. It made Merlin feel a little better if he was honest.

“No, I’m okay, thanks though,” Merlin said, fidgeting. Gods, there were both just standing there, looking at each other nervously. Thankfully there was no one around to witness this.

“Look, Merlin,” Arthur began taking a step closer to Merlin. “I’m sorry for just running away and not letting you explain or anything.”

“No, no, I understand. It’s a lot to take in.” Merlin matched his step.

Arthur fiddled with the ring on his finger, seeming to contemplate what he wanted to say next.

“It’s just, I’ve never met anyone like you, you know,” he smiled crookedly at Merlin.

Merlin flushed, his ears turning red. “Well, I could say the same about you.”

“That first day we met, when you ran into me…” Merlin squawked indignantly as Arthur continued. “Oh hush, you knows it’s true. Even then there was this spark between us and I couldn’t believe that it was really you at the pub. It seemed like it was all too much too fast.”

He took a deep breath, smiling softly at Merlin. “I was just waiting for something to go wrong because you were you and I didn’t know that that was something I needed.”

Merlin’s heart was definitely going to beat out of his chest. There was no stopping it now.

“And then you told me about your magic,” he waved his hand, “and I felt like this is it, the moment.”

Gods, and didn’t Merlin feel the exact same way?

“But honestly these last few days without you have been absolute torture,” he shook his head as if he still couldn’t believe it. “I know that sounds dramatic, but I’ve never felt like that about anyone before in my life and it scared me. So I did what I do best and ignored my feelings. I learned from the best you know.”

“Arthur,” Merlin’s voice broke.

He raised his hand to stop Merlin. “Let me get this out.”

Merlin nodded for him to continue. He reached out and grasped Arthur’s hand with his own.

“I’m sorry I should I have listened to you.”

“Arthur,” Merlin began looking at him earnestly. “Believe me when I say I understand. Even talking about it out loud seems surreal. I would have been worried if you took it all in stride.”

“Merlin,” Arthur started to say. “I–I love you, you know that, right?”

Merlin grinned, his heart felt as if i was beating out of his chest. “I love you too.”

“Even if you are a bit of an idiot,” Arthur smirked, eyes flashing in amusement.

“You’re such a prat.”

“Yeah, but you wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Merlin laughed quietly as he took another step towards Arthur so they were standing chest to chest. Tilting his head down ever so slightly, Merlin captured Arthur’s lips with his own. Arthur groaned and pressed back against Merlin, his hand grasping Merlin’s waist.

Kissing Arthur was just as good as Merlin remembered it to be. Honestly, he could write sonnets about it. It would be an ode to Arthur Pendragon’s lips.

Merlin licked at Arthur’s lower lip and bit down softly. Merlin could feel Arthur’s smile as their tongues met, hands roaming up and down each other’s sides.

Arthur pulled away for a moment, breathing heavily. “You’re going to be the death of me, you know that?” he asked pressing his forehead against Merlin’s.

“I can’t believe you already figured out my plan,” Merlin whispered, kissing Arthur softly.

“Can we take this to the couch at least please?” Arthur whined. “I have plans for you.”

Merlin let himself be all but dragged to the sofa as Arthur pulled him onto his lap. Arthur wasted no time in kissing Merlin hard, letting his hands drag across Merlin’s lower stomach. Merlin groaned into Arthur’s mouth matching him kiss for kiss, grinding down against Arthur.

Gods, he could get used to this.

***

The next morning, Arthur found himself wrapped around Merlin. He hadn’t felt this content in a long time.

He tightened his grip around Merlin, savoring the moment as he woke up slowly.

It didn’t take long before he felt Merlin shift awake.

“Good morning,” he sighed, pressing a kiss to Merlin’s shoulder.

Merlin leaned back against him. “Good morning, sunshine,” he mumbled, his voice heavy with sleep.

“I’d say we should just have a lie in today, but,” Arthur continued to place butterfly kisses along Merlin’s neck to his shoulder. “I have a game today.”

“Curse you football,” Merlin replied, turning over to face Arthur.

“If you want you can come with me… if you didn’t have anything else planned that is,” Arthur added hesitantly.

“Yeah, that sounds great actually.”

Arthur smiled and pressed his nose against Merlin’s shoulder. “You just want to ogle me in those shorts.”

“I’m definitely not going to complain,” Merlin laughed, wriggling from the contact. “And afterwards we can continue with a little more _you know_ ,” he waggled his eyebrows at him. 

“Real seductive, Merlin,” Arthur snorted, letting go of Merlin and turning to lay on his back. “I’ve never felt so wooed in my whole life.”

Merlin kicked him in the leg in retaliation. “Just you wait Arthur Pendragon, I’m going to woo the shit out of you.”

Arthur pressed his smiling face into his pillow. “I’ll hold you to that Merlin.”

He glanced over at Merlin. “But remember I’ve already tasted your cooking.”

“That was one time,” Merlin complained.

“It doesn’t matter, _Mer_ lin, it still happened.”

“Oh shush, who said anything about cooking for you I have other methods.”

“I know you do.”

“Oh my god,” Merlin groaned, rolling onto his back, while Arthur snickered.

“I think this is a new beginning of a beautiful relationship,” Arthur said, looking over at Merlin fondly.

Merlin smiled turning his head towards him. “I believe it is.”

***

It didn’t take long for their friends to catch on that they were back together, no matter how subtle they tried to be. It all came to a head in the Epic Paintball Fight of 2015.

They two of them had quickly paired up, disregarding the chosen teams, and took everyone down. Once they had won, Arthur kept shouting, “That’s right, Pendragon and Emrys kicking your sorry arses since 2015.” Merlin had laughed until tears streaked down his face as all their friends just stared at them in awe.

Merlin was so _happy_ and it didn’t feel as if it was something that was fleeting for once in his life. Just being together was enough for Merlin, and whatever destiny had in mind, well, they would take it one step at a time.

“Are you two going to be sickeningly cute from now on?” Will asked glaring at Merlin and Arthur from where they were sat curled up on the sofa together, studying.

“We’re studying Will,” Merlin looked up at him confused. “What could possibly be cute about that?”

Will narrowed his eyes at him. “Don’t get smart with me young man. I will repeat many conversations I’ve unfortunately heard between the two of you, so help me god, I’ll do it; heart eyes and all.”

“Right, sorry mother,” Merlin replied as Arthur attempted to stop his laughter from next to him.

“You know what I mean,” Will drawled, hands on his hips. “It’s bad enough that we all are subjected to Gwen and Lance, but now with you two,” he stopped for a moment glaring at Arthur has he had given up on hiding his laughter. “Stop it, this is serious.”

“I think the problem here is that you need to get laid,” Merlin said.

“I really do, Merlin. I really do.”

Merlin waved Will over to him and patted his hand. “We’ll work on that next.”

“Thank you,” Will nodded solemnly. “Now,” he stood up straight, head raised high. “Feel free to go back to your _canoodling_.”

Arthur sniggering died away as he whispered to Merlin. “I think he’s saying that we should make out.”

“I’m not quite sure that’s what he meant,” Merlin said scrunching his nose.

“Uh, I’m pretty sure ‘canoodling’ equals ‘Merlin should make out with Arthur’,” Arthur smiled widely and pulled Merlin closer until he was resting against his side.

“I shan’t,” Merlin laughed, eyes twinkling.

“Excuse me,” Arthur said, holding back a laugh, as be began to press light kisses against Merlin’s jaw line. “I think you’ll find that you really want to.”

Merlin bit his lip; it was only a matter of minutes before he gave in. Especially with Arthur looking at him like that.

“Come on, Merlin,” Arthur slowly worked his way to Merlin’s lips, hovering over them with a smile. “Do it for destiny.”

Merlin leaned in the rest of the way and kissed Arthur softly, cupping the side of his face. “For destiny.”

**Author's Note:**

> Rough translation of the Old English: Show me to the path of destiny.


End file.
